Christmas Kiss in Winter Love
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Fue en una fría de sábado, noche buena, donde la conocí, me cautivo, me salvo de un cruel prejuicio, me enseño el verdadero significado de esta época, y de mi propia existencia...; nunca la olvidare, a pesar de los años, de la muerte misma..., en una noche buena, que llevaría a nuestro Beso de Navidad en un Amoroso Invierno...
1. WINTER KISS I - CONOCIENDO TU CALIDEZ Y

**CHRISTMAS KISS in WINTER LOVE**

"_**En algún lugar del mundo,**_

_**Noticias desagradables se oyen de nuevo,**_

_**Puedo oírlas,**_

_**y**_

_**Una vez más,**_

_**Pretendemos no escucharlas;**_

_**Se repite.**_

_**Y antes de que nos demos cuenta,**_

_**¿Ya hemos perdido nuestro corazón puro?...**_

_**Incluso el poder de que los deseos y los sueños pueden hacerse realidad,**_

_**¿Va a desaparecer pronto?"**_

Era una mañana fría y un poco nublada del mes de diciembre del año 2016, pero a pesar de ello, era muy animada, con mucho movimiento por doquier; claro, excepto para un joven que en esta fecha, y en especial, un día como este, prefería quedarse acostadito y calientito en su cama, en medio de sus sabanas; que salir a la calle a ver la hipocresía, banalidad y presunción que derrochaban las personas por doquier; y el tonto y sin sentido afán de comprar el amor de otros con cosas materiales, caras e innecesarias; que al parecer, solo recordaban hacer en masa una vez al año; con comidas exuberantes, caras y raras en su alimentación, que solo durarían por un día, si, por un día comerían como emperadores, para pasar el resto del año comiendo peor que un mendigo, por no equilibrar su consumo banal de estas épocas, por Dios, como si estas épocas se trataran de esto,

_¿?: Verdad, mí querida amiga…_

**WINTER KISS I**

_**CONOCIENDO TU CALIDEZ Y ¿SOLTANDO NUESTRAS MANOS?**_

Hermana: _(Gritándole desde las escaleras que conectaban la planta baja con el primer piso, conectando la sala y la habitación del joven) _¡Hermano!, ¿Ya te despertaste? Baja ya, que este año, ¡Te toca hacer las compras para la cena de Navidad!

Joven: Ya voy Yuzu _(levantándose de su cama y vistiéndose con desgana, para posteriormente bajar hacia la sala donde se encontraba su hermana)._

Yuzu: Hermano, corre, abrígate bien que está haciendo mucho frio.

Joven: Ya voy, ya voy.

Hermana 2: Ichini, ¿En serio vas a hacer hoy, las compras para la cena de Navidad?

Ichigo: Si, que remedio Karin.

Karin: ¿De verdad?, si aún faltan unos días para la navidad, y… además… tú…

Yuzu: Ya, ya lo encontré _(estaba buscando algo en el armario),_ ten.

I: ¿Un paraguas?

Y: Si, se ve muy nublado, es raro, pero parece que lloverá…

I: Ya veo… _(pensativo)._

Y: Ten, dinero que dejo papá, y la lista de compras que solía guiar a nuestra madre para hacer la cena.

K: Vaya, ¿Este año volverás a hacer su receta especial de la pierna horneada?

Y: Si, ¿Por qué?

K: _(Por lo bajo)_ Espero que ahora no te quede tan seca como el año pasado…

Y: Si te escuche Karin, la vez pasada me quedo seca porque…

I: Ya, ya, dejen de pelearse, yo iré por lo necesario, así que no se maten mientras regreso, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambas Hermanas: Esta bien hermano, pero no tardes mucho.

I: Si, eso hare _(de pronto se escucha la puerta cerrarse frente a las hermanas)._

Y: Karin.

K: Dime.

Y: ¿Crees que nuestro hermano este bien con esto? Estamos en épocas navideñas, y muy cerca de la noche buena y la navidad; y ya sabemos que él siempre se pone triste en estas épocas, porque…

K: Estará bien Yuzu, es momento de que se quiete esa estúpida amargura que guarda hace años, y empiece a vivir nuevamente; se que este año, si lo conseguirá, de eso estoy segura… _(con una sonrisa cálida, convincente y satisfactoria)._

_/En las calles del centro comercial/_

Viejito: _(acercándose a Ichi)_ Joven, una ayudadita, una monedita que le sobre o un pedazo de pan.

Ichigo: ¿No cree que podría trabajar en lugar de limosnear?

V: Pero no puedo joven, no ve que estoy ya muy viejo, débil y enfermo, a mi edad ya nadie me daría un trab…

I: Eso debió de pensarlo antes, mucho antes, cuando era joven, conseguirse un buen trabajo, ser ahorrativo para su vejez, para que en estos momentos no esté pasando por esto _(con fastidio)._

V: Pero no todos tenemos la misma suerte, las mismas oportunidades y los mismos cuidadores y consejeros que tu jovencito…

I: Puede ser, pero ese no es mi problema, así que, de favor, quítese de mi camino, no me quite mas el tiempo.

V: _(desilusionado) _Está bien joven, que Dios lo bendiga…

I: Si, como sea… _(siguiendo su camino, pero viendo, más adelante, de reojo, hacia donde había dejado al viejito)_ Ah, por eso…

V: _(Pidiéndole a una señora)_ Por favor, una ayudadita…

Señora: Si, tenga aquí buen hombre.

V: Gracias señora.

Niño: Una ayudadita señora.

Señora: Aquí tienes hijo.

Niño: Gracias señora _(con una sonrisa)._

I: Ummm…

_Y el joven siguió su camino, sin darle importancia a algo que ya había visto muchas veces y que conocía perfectamente las raíces de eso; hasta que volteo a ver hacia un callejón…_

_/Callejón…/_

Hombre: A ver, a ver, cuanto les dio esa vieja fufurona _(jalándoles del brazo al niño y al viejito para que le enseñaran a este hombre que no pasaba de los 40 años de edad) _¿Qué? ¿Tan poquito? Vieja tacaña, ¿Seguro que es todo lo que les dio?

V y N: Si, seguro Gris.

Gris: Ya veo, mas les vale, si no, no dormirán bajo un techo hoy, a ver, traigan para acá _(quitándoles su dinero dado por la señora),_ jaja, esa señora vera ahorita, ya vera...

V: Pero Gris, no pensaras…

G: ¡Cállate viejo!, si no quieres que te tumbe los pocos dientes que te quedan.

V: Yo… _(con nerviosismo en su frágil voz)._

G: ¡Vamos, mocoso!, ¡Vamos por mas!

N: No quiero… _(temeroso, pero tratando de oponérsele a su enemigo)._

G: _(Con cara de enfado y amenazadora)._

N: Esta bien _(rindiéndose ante la amenaza, desilusionado de sí mismo)._

Señora: Pero ¿Qué?, ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!, ¡Policía!

Ichigo: Ah _(viendo como a la señora le es arrebatado su bolso de las manos, comprobando lo que ya sabía de todo esto) _Por esto, odio tanto la navidad (_seguía caminando, viendo aparadores por las decoradas calles del centro),_ todos son seres nefastos jugando a ser ángeles, unos, hipócritas y viles, aprovechándose de los más débiles, usándolos a su antojo…

Policía: Aquí esta su bolso, señora.

Señora: Gracias.

P: ¿Quiere levantar una denuncia hacia este niño y este hombre?

S: Ummm… No señor policía, se ve que lo hicieron por necesidad, no se preocupe, debe ser difícil vivir así, y más en esta época del año, déjelos ir.

P: ¿Está segura? _(sorprendido por el acto de la doña)._

S: Si, y_ (sacando su monedero de su bolso), _tengan, cómprense algo, ¿Estamos ya casi en navidad, no?

Niño y el Gris: Gracias señora.

Niño: Que Dios la bendiga.

Y… perdón _(disculpándose con sincero arrepentimiento y vergüenza)._

Señora: No se preocupen, vayan con bien, y no lo vuelvan a hacer _(despidiéndose de ellos con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa)._

N: ¡Sí! _(yéndose del lugar junto con el Gris)._

G: _(por lo bajo)_ Si, claro, jaja;

_(mas adelante…)_ a ver niño, trae para acá.

_I: Mientras otros, juegan a ser buenas personas, perdonando y olvidando todo, falsamente…_

Señora: Vaya, esos indigentes sí que me sacaron dinero…

I: En fin, _(seguía su camino)_ eso no me incumbe…

"_**Por favor dame amor, **_

_**Para que así yo pueda vivir sin perderme,**_

_**Incluso en las mentiras y traiciones…"**_

_El joven seguía caminando, viendo que comprar según la lista de su hermana, cuando de pronto, poso su mirada hacia unos niños, con cierto interés…_

Niño: ¡Tarja!, ¡Corre!, ¡Apúrate!, ¡Que no ves que el cielo se está nublando! ¡Tal vez vaya a llover hoy!, y ¡Nos vamos a mojar! Y ¡Nos regañaran nuestros padres!

Niña: ¡Ya voy Kyu!, es que se desato mi agujeta _(con un semblante triste)._

Kyu: ¡Y como no se va a desatar si estas embobada en esa tienda, viendo quien sabe qué, que ni siquiera las has abrochado!

Tarja: Es que no puedo hermano _(aun más triste, a punto de llorar)._

K: A ver, _(cambiando su cara de enojo por una de comprensión)_ déjame ver

T: Ummm (afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza).

K: _(terminando de amarrar las agujetas)_ Ya ves, ya esta, ya te las amarre.

T: ¡Gracias hermano Kyu!

K: Para que estamos los hermanos mayores _(con orgullo por su hazaña),_ ahora ¡Corre! _(tomándola de la mano, y cubriéndose con el suéter que se acababa de quitar el niño, para protegerse de la lluvia, y comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su madre que ya iba varias tiendas adelante)._

T: ¡Mami!, ¡Espéranos!, ¡Ya vamos! _(corriendo hacia su madre)._

Señora: Pues apresúrense hijos, que ya nos vamos a casa _(esperándonos frente a una tienda pequeña)_.

_I: Si…,_ _(viendo hacia los niños correr hacia su madre), _

Señora:Kyu, Tarja…

_I: Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…_

… … …

_/Era una noche fría de invierno, para ser precisos, era una noche de sábado del año 2005, era…Noche Buena…/_

Niño: _(llorando)_ Ummm… _(volteando a ver por todos lados, como buscando a alguien, pero sin mucho éxito) _Ummm… _(tallándose los ojos)_ Mami… _(sentándose, rendido, en la banqueta frente a una tienda de ropa)_ Ahhh _(tocándose el estomago)_ también tengo hambre y frio _(sollozando)._

Niña: ¿Por qué lloras? _(llegándole por la espalda, tocando su hombro). _

Niño: Umm, que te importa _(volteando a ver a la niña con cierto desdén)._

Niña: Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte _(agacha su mirada)._

Niño: _(La ve, y nota su rostro entristecido, y siente como ella en verdad quería ayudarlo, y decide…) _Ummm, perdón.

Niña: ¿Perdón, por qué?

Niño: Por contestarte así _(agacha su cabeza y con verdadero arrepentimiento por su anterior actitud hacia la niña)._

Niña: Umm, _(sentándose a su lado)_ está bien no te preocupes _(más animada por la nueva actitud del niño hacia ella)_, pero… _(acercándose más al niño)_ ¿Qué te ocurre? _(con curiosidad, y cierta preocupación por la personita a su lado)._

Niño: Es que…, no te vayas a reír, pero… _(nervioso)_.

Niña: Te perdiste.

Niño: _(Suspiro) _Si _(sonrojado)._

Niña: ¿Y cómo ocurrió?

Niño: Pues me distraje viendo en esa tienda de allá _(señalando una juguetería)…_

Niña: Si, tienen carritos muy lindos, verdad.

Niño: Si, aunque yo realmente veía las muñecas, ¡Ah!, pero no vayas a pensar mal, ¡Eh!

Niña: Jaja, no, ya que eran para tus hermanas, ¿Verdad?

Niño: ¡Exacto!, /_p. como supo/ (sorprendido)_; cuando de repente, mi mami que yo antes había visto a mi lado, ¡Ya no estaba más!, y como es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte del centro de la ciudad, no me imagino a que otro lugar pudo ir, ni dónde puedo ir yo a buscar ayuda (_solloso, agachando la cabeza)._

Niña: ¿Y desde a qué hora la perdiste de vista?

Niño: No se bien, pero era antes de que oscureciera…

Niña: ¡Ah!, ¡Pero si eso ya tiene más de 3hrs. que paso!

Niño: …

Niña: Ummm... sabes que… _(se levanta de la banqueta y le extiende su mano al niño)_, vamos a buscarla _(decidida)._

Niño: Pero no escuchaste que no sé dónde…

Niña: _(Tomándolo de la mano, jalándole para que se levantara y la siguiera)_ ¡Vamos, vamos!, _(tomándolo aun de la mano mientras caminaban a paso veloz por el centro)_ yo te ayudo a buscarla, yo si conozco bien este lugar, solo dime como es y cómo iba vestida, para que así los dos la busquemos con la mirada, y así la encontremos más rápido, ¿Vale?

Niño: Esta bien…

Niña: Pues entonces deja se sollozar y dime.

Niño: Ummm… está bien, mi mami es alta, de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabellos rubios como de oro… _(con ensoñación en su voz y actitud)._

Niña: Toda una diosa, ¿No?

Niño: Umm _(feliz)_ ¡Ah!, y llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color rojo, con un saco color negro y una bufanda también roja.

Niña: Oh, ya veo _(voltea por todos lados, pero sin éxito alguno)._

_/Después de media hora de dar vueltas y vueltas y no encontrar a su objetivo…/_

Niño: Ah _(desilusionado y cabizbajo)_ me rindo, esto no tiene sentido, nunca la encontrare_ (empezando a lagrimear)._

Niña: Ahh, ¡Qué clase de hombre eres!, ¡No te des por vencido tan fácilmente! _(golpeándole con un puño el hombro izquierdo)._

Niño: ¡Auch! _(sobándose la zona afectada)._

Niña: _(Restándole importancia a sus acciones)_ ¡Esfuérzate y se valiente! Si no, no encontraremos a tu mami.

Niño: Pero, pero…

Niña: ¡Pero nada!, hay que seguir buscando _(decidida)._

_En ese momento no se que sentí cuando vi su convicción, yo en verdad, ya me había rendido, me iba a dejar morir en ese momento, pero con solo escucharla y verla; y más bajo las destellantes luces de las calles, de la Luna y de las estrellas, que ella misma opacaba con su propia luz; me sentía fuerte, invencible, como si pudiera lograr todo lo que me propusiera; con ella me sentía estupendo, feliz…_

Niño: _(grrrrrrr, rugiéndole el estomago)_ Ahh _(tocándose el vientre)._

Niña: Tienes hambre ¿Verdad?

Niño: _(Apenado) _Umm, no, como crees _(grrrrr, otra vez)._

Niña: Ten _(extendiéndole un pequeño trozo de pan envuelto en un pedazo de papel estraza, que saco de un bolsillo de su ya muy gastado suéter),_ tal vez no sea mucho, pero te ayudara a calmar un poco esa hambre en lo que encontramos a tu mami.

Niño: Pero, pero…

Niña: No está sucio ni nada por el estilo, si eso es lo que te detienen _(cabizbaja)._

Niño: ¡No! Para nada, ¡No es eso! Es solo que…

Niña: Si no es eso, entonces, no digas nada, y ¡Comételo! _(mirada asesina)._

Niño: Esta bien, está bien, me lo comeré _(y así lo hizo)._

_/Pasaron otros 2min. ¡Y nada! No la encontraban, y cada vez se hacía más y más noche, con más frio y lloviznado…/_

Niña: _(Viendo al niño temblar)_ Ahh, en verdad, que débil eres _(quitándose su gastado, delgado y algo remendado suéter casi blanco)_ Ten, póntelo.

Niño: ¿Ahh?

Niña: Te dije que te lo pusieras, tal vez no sea muy fino, ni nuevo, o _(viéndolo de la cabeza a los pies) _demarca, pero ayudara a cubrirte del frio, y de la lluvia que se está viniendo.

Niño: Es que… ¡No puedo aceptártelo!.

Niña: ¿Por qué no es la ropa cara que se ve que usas? _(su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco con enojo y desprecio, pero también con tristeza y desilusión)._

Niño: ¡No, no es por eso!, es que mi padre me ha enseñado que hay que ser caballeros, no desamparar a una mujer en estas circunstancias, y menos juzgar a las personas por su mera apariencia, hay que ayudar a todos los que podamos y protegerlos, y más ¡Si es una dama como tú!; así que no, mejor… _(empezando a desabrocharse su camisa, la de encima porque traía 2… mal pensada(o)s, jaja)._

Niña: _(Pero, rápidamente, la niña toma su suéter y cubre a ambos por la cabeza para protegerse del frio y la lluvia que empezaba a venir cada vez más fuerte) _Así, así está mejor…

Niño: Pero…

Niña: _(Susurrando por lo bajo)_ Gracias… (_y acto seguido, dirigió sus labios cerca de los suyos, para solo besar su mejilla, pero alcanzando un poco la comisura de sus labios…)_

_Y en ese momento, no supe porque ella bajo su mirada, me agradeció cálida y a la vez tristemente, solo pude percatarme que una lagrima corría por su rostro, e inevitablemente, llore, por dentro y por fuera; primero por el dulce beso que me lleno de sorpresa al principio, y de felicidad después, ya que era el primer beso que recibía de una chica que no era mi madre o alguna de mis hermanas; después, por su calidez ante conmigo, un desconocido, por su esfuerzo de ayudar a un completo extraño, sacrificando así su salud y bienestar, compartiendo de lo poco que tenia, con alguien que tenía mucho, aunque no pudiera acceder a él en ese momento; o mejor dicho, despojándose de lo que la mantenía con vida, para dárselo a alguien que no se lo merecía tanto; pero gracias a la lluvia de aquel momento, pude disfrazar mis lagrimas; excepto para ella, que a pesar de ir corriendo bajo la lluvia, cubriéndonos, con su suéter desgastado, levanto su mirada, para observarme detenidamente, y dirigir sus cálidas manos hacia mi rostro, y secarme las lagrimas, y el rostro completo; cuando, en realidad, yo debí haber hecho eso con ella…_

"_**Por favor dame amor,**_

_**Así las peleas estúpidas **_

_**Desaparecerán poco a poco.**_

_**Cuando las personas se lastiman,**_

_**Y las lágrimas se agotan,**_

_**Solo hay amor en tu corazón…"**_

Niño:…

Niña: Ya, ya no llores, veras que la encontraremos, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, yo se que ella te quiere mucho, y seguro está sufriendo por tu ausencia, así lo siento, así que, definitivamente, te llevare ante ella, y serán muy felices _(con una cálida sonrisa)_.

Niño: Pero, ya te has mojado mucho por mi culpa, ¡Seguro te enfermas!

Niña: No te preocupes, soy resistente a esto, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Niño: Pero…

_En ese momento no pude ver su situación, y me dolió no darme cuenta antes…_

Niña: ¡Corre!, ¡Corre!…

Niño: Esta bien.

_Y la seguí, sin temor ni angustia, mientras nos tomábamos de las manos y saltábamos charcos, y personas por doquier, escapábamos de perros furiosos, y nos tomábamos un descanso bajo el techo sobre saliente de alguna entrada o costado de algún negocio._

Niña: ¡Mira!, ¡Mira!, ¡Esa señora de allá! _(señalando a la señora que estaba en la banqueta de enfrente),_ no será acaso…

Niño: Si… ¡Mami!…

Señora: ¡Ichigo!

Niña: /_p. Ichigo, que lindo nombre./_

_(Ambos, madre e hijo, corrieron al encuentro tan deseado, se abrazaron y besaron, la madre lo reviso por todos los rincones para cerciorarse que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo)._

Señora: Ichigo, Hijo mío, ¿Te encuentras bien? _(preocupada, pero regresándole el aliento por verlo de nuevo)._

Ichigo (Niño): Si mami, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya, deja de abrazarme tanto, ¡Me asfixias!

Señora: ¡Es que estaba tan preocupada por ti!

I: Pero estoy bien, ya, deja de llorar.

Señora: ¡Gracias Dios, por traerlo de vuelta a mis brazos! _(aun sollozando)._

I: Y a ella…

Señora: ¿A quién? _(dubitativa)._

I: ¡A la niña!

Señora: ¿Cuál niña?

I: A ella, esa niña de cabello largo negro, y piel clara, un poco más clara que la tuya, chaparrita, con un pans color negro y blusa gris, y suéter…

Señora: Suéter blanco, ¿Verdad Ichigo?

I: Si, la viste, ¿Verdad? ¿Donde está, donde esta que yo no la veo? ¡Te la quiero presentar!, ¡Me ayudo mucho!, y ¡Quería invitarla a la cena de Noche Buena con nosotros!

Señora: Lo siento Ichigo, pero si en verdad esa niña estaba contigo, ya se ha de haber ido a su casa, porque por aquí ya no hay casi nadie.

I: Ummm…_ (desilusionado) _pero… entonces como sabes del suet…

Señora: Porque aun lo traes en tu cabeza Ichigo.

I: _(Dirigiendo sus manos hacia su cabeza para comprobar lo que le decía su madre)_ Es verdad _(se quito tristemente, y con cierta desilusión el suéter de aquella buena niña que había hecho tanto por él) _Ah _(suspiro), _pero…_ (viendo con más detenimiento el suéter)¿_Por qué esta de un blanco tan resplandeciente ahora?_ (sorprendido)._

Señora: _(caminando, cuando nota que su hijo se quedo parado, y no la seguía)_ Vámonos, que nos estamos mojando mucho, y nos enfermaremos.

I: _(saliendo de sus cavilaciones) _Está bien mami, /_p. solo espero que no te mojes y enfermes mi querida amiga/ (abrazando fuertemente el suéter blanco, colocándolo en su corazón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, viendo hacia la Luna y las estrellas, percatándose de que…) _pero mami, ya no está lloviendo.

Señora: Oh _(sorprendida)_, es verdad, ¿Pero, como? Si parecía que esta lluvia duraría toda la noche, aunque claro, desde un principio fue muy extraño que comenzara a llover en el mes de diciembre… Pero, pues _(cerrando, su paraguas)_ vámonos hijo _(yendo hacia él para tomarlo de la mano) _porque ya casi son las 12 am, y tu padre y tus hermanas deben estar preocupados, y hambrientos, porque aun no llegamos para la cena de Noche Buena, o Navidad mejor dicho.

I: ¡Sí!

_En ese bello momento, agradecí a Dios por decidir mandar a su hijo Jesús a la tierra para salvarnos de nuestros pecados; ya que, aunque ahora sea por fines egoístas y superficiales; si eso no hubiese ocurrido, no me hubiera encontrado en esa situación, y no te hubiera conocido, Rukia; en ese momento donde ya daba todo por perdido, estaba resignado a ser un niño huérfano y sin hogar, tu llegaste como mi luz de Luna, para iluminarme, y detener mi lluvia interior; como un ángel de luz, con una gentil sonrisa, con unas palabras llenas de decisión y esperanza, con tus amables y generosas acciones, con un cálido beso navideño, un beso bendito, celestial…_

_Pero..._

_/Varios, días y meses después/_

Vecina: Vamos Ichigo, ¿Aun la sigues buscando? Ya ha pasado casi un año, y por más que has recorrido toda la ciudad a pie, en bicicleta, en patineta, en camión, etc.; por más que has pegado carteles, por más que has llamado a la policía, a los hospitales, escuelas, etc. no has encontrado ni pista de ella, ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama! Ahh, en verdad, ¡Parece que estas buscando un fantasma!. Ya deberías saberlo, esta búsqueda es ¡Inútil! ¡Ya date por vencido!

Ichigo: ¡NO! ¡Eso NUNCA Tatsuki! No me daré por vencido así porque así, ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Tatsuki: Pero Ichigo…

I: No insistas Tatsuki, ¡No descansare hasta encontrarla!.

T: Ja, ¿De dónde tomaste tanto coraje y valentía?, si hace apenas un año eras un debilucho al que podía vencer fácilmente en el karate.

I: De ella.

T: ¿De ella?

I: Si, ella me enseño a ser fuerte, valiente, para encontrar a la persona que más amo, y superar mi lluvia interior; así que, aunque me lleve toda la vida, nunca descansare hasta encontrarla, lo juro, ¡Lo juro por mi alma!

_Y así, lo jure, lo cumplí, pero… parece que poco a poco… lo fui olvidando…_

"_**El significado de mi vida,**_

_**El significado de mi existencia,**_

_**Quiero saberlo todo…"**_

_Hasta su propia…_

_**MUERTE…**_

"_**21 Gramos…**_

_**Fue todo lo que dejaste en **_

_**Mi corazón…"**_

_ . . ._

/

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, _

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin leernos de nuevo!,_

_Jeje, aquí viene una vez más su retrasada autora a resubir (ya que sufrió algunos cambios necesarios) está loca historia navideña y de amor en invierno (aunque casi ni parece, jeje), que había subido ya hace un tiempo, pero nunca había concluido, jiji; pero ahora, la meta es esa, concluir esta historia, que no sé porque, pero termino siendo más larga de lo que había pensado en un principio, keke._

_Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, para subir más pronto la continuación de esta historia; y que espero que no me maten, porque será algo triste, pero linda también, jeje._

_¡Felices y benditas fiestas!_

_Y que_

_¡Viva el IchiRuki!_

_Pd. Y, como les dije en la edición pasada, no sean tan amarguetes como Ichi en un principio, recuerden que Kami-sama solo nos da una vida en este mundo y hay que aprovecharla al máximo, no hay tiempo para llorar (como dice la canción de Memories in the Rain de Ichi y Ruki) y mucho menos para amargarse solito en casa; si no hay nadie físico a nuestro lado en estos momentos, no hay que bajar el ánimo, hay que leer un buen libro, fics, ver anime, hacer noche de karaoke, dibujar, etc. cosas que nos gusten mucho; hay que sentir que nunca estamos solos, porque siempre habrá alguien que nos acompañara aunque sea con su espíritu, ¡No lo olviden nunca!_

_Ahora sí, _

_Nos leemos después._

**CREDITOS:**

Esta historia es de mi loca imaginación, inspirada en los personajes del manga y anime titulado _"Bleach"_ de _Tite Kubo_ (santo troll), y el titulo de fic, está inspirado en los títulos de las canciones de uno de mis cantantes surcoreanos favoritos _Park Jung Min_; y los mensajes en cursivas, con comillas y en negritas de al principio, en medio y al final del fic, también pertenecen a una canción de Jung Min, titulada _"Ai Wo Kudasai"_ _(una de mis favoritas, y que tal vez utilice en alguna otra de mis historias, keke),_ y el último verso es de una canción de Doble S titulada "21 gramos", de la cual, viendo su MV, también me base para la historia y el final que le voy a dar a misma; escúchenlas, es muy linda y la tonada algo triste pero hermosa.

**Nota:** Los párrafos sin alguna letra y dos puntos (por ejemplo N:), que están solo en cursiva, son cosas que se dice en presente Ichigo, sobre su propia historia, y su propia postura de ver las cosas.


	2. WINTER KISS II - LA NIÑA, EL FANTASMA Y

"_**Esa expresión cansada en tus ojos**_

_**permanece siempre en mí…"**_

"_**No puedo ver tu imagen, **_

_**y tampoco, **_

_**Puedo hacer que te quedes…**_

_**Más agotado ahora,**_

_**Detente, detente, detente;**_

_**Escapa de todo **_

_**Paso, a paso, a paso;**_

_**¡No hay regreso **_

_**a pesar de que terminarlo **_

_**provocará lágrimas!...**_

_**Con el transcurrir del tiempo, **_

_**los recuerdos de ti, **_

_**permanecen…**_

_**Aún vivo con esos rastros, **_

_**Aunque los odio…**_

_**El tiempo gradualmente se detiene, **_

_**¡Recupera de nuevo el paso!…**_

_**¡No hay regreso **_

_**a pesar de que terminarlo **_

_**provocará lágrimas!...**_

_**No puedo ni siquiera respirar **_

_**en esta noche oscura…**_

_**Nuevamente, **_

_**temo por ti…**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Incluso si**_

_**todo se derrumba,**_

_**no estoy solo…**_

_**Sólo tú,**_

_**Eres suficiente…**_

_**¡No estoy solo!**_

_**¡Tú no estás sola!..."**_

**WINTER KISS II**

_**LA NIÑA, EL FANTASMA Y LOS RECUERDOS…**_

Tarja: Ya mami, ya estamos aquí.

Señora: Si, denme la mano para irnos ya.

Kyu: Ummm… _(dándole la mano a su madre)_

T: Si… Ummm… _(volteando hacia atrás) _Pero mami, ¡Apenas están empezando los villancicos! ¡Yo quiero oírlos!

S: Pero…

Cantores: Aaaa _(probando el micrófono),_ bueno, buenas noches, nosotros somos el grupo cristiano de la iglesia Bethel, ¡Getsemaní! Y venimos a entonar unas alabanzas para conmemorar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, esperemos que sean de su agrado.

Kyu: ¡Yo también quiero oírlos mami!, hay que quedarnos, ¿Si…?

S: Ummm… Bueno, solo un rato…

Personas: No, no puede ser, ya van a empezar estos aleluyas…

Otras Personas: ¡Oh! ¡Si, Si!

I: Falsos _(a las personas que de pronto se convirtieron en el publico)_

_C:_ Bueno, la primera canción que entonaremos canción se llama "_En Un Establo"_, esperemos les guste… 1, 2, 3…

"_En un establo_

_De la ciudad,_

_Entre animales_

_Y con pañal._

_En los brazos_

_Lo tiene mamá,_

_Al pequeño_

_Que nos guiara..._

_Tal vez pensaron,_

_En el mesón,_

_Que no era nadie_

_Y no había razón,_

_Para darle_

_Una habitación,_

_Al primero_

_De la creación…_

_¡La voz alzad!,_

_¡Ha nacido el niño Rey!,_

_Es Emmanuel,_

_Prometido desde ayer;_

_El Salvador_

_No hay ninguno como Él…_

_Había pastores_

_En la región,_

_Que se rodearon_

_De gran resplandor_

_Cuando un ángel_

_Las nuevas les dió:_

"_Ha nacido,_

_Hoy,_

_Cristo el Señor"…_

_¡La voz alzad!,_

_¡Ha nacido el niño Rey!,_

_Es Emmanuel,_

_Prometido desde ayer;_

_El Salvador_

_No hay ninguno como Él…_

_¡La voz alzad!,_

_¡Nos ha dado salvación!;_

_Jesús Señor,_

_Poderoso Hijo de Dios;_

_Y solo a Él,_

_Sea la gloria y el honor,_

_Sea la gloria y el honor…"_

Público: ¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo! _(aplausos)._

Cantores: Esto ha sido para la gloria y la honra de Dios.

_(Más aplausos)_

Público: ¡Qué bello!, ¡Qué bello!, me hizo llorar…

Público 2: Si, a mi también…

Señora: _(viendo hacia el cielo)_ Gracias Señor por todo lo que nos has dado… _(bajando su mirada)_ Ummm…_ (viendo a sus hijos Kyu y Tarja)_ Bueno, ahora sí _(y tomando de la mano a la pequeña Tarja)_, es hora de irnos, ya está oscureciendo y parece que…

Kyu: _(se queda parado, viendo hacia el cielo)_ Va a llover… ya esta chispeando…

Tarja: ¿De verdad?

_I: Ummm… (prestando más atención a lo que había dicho esa familia)._

Señora: ¿En diciembre? Ummm… es muy raro _(pensativa)_, si nunca llueve en diciembre, al contrario, es para que caiga nieve, pero no lo ha hecho a estas alturas… ummm… es muy raro…

_I: Es verdad, está lloviendo, después de tantos años, vuelve a llover… (viendo como la palma de su mano es mojada por la repentina llovizna)._

Señora: Seguro algo extraordinario va a ocurrir en esta navidad…

Kyu y Tarja: Ummm… _(intrigados por el repentino comentario y semblante de su madre)._

_I: (sorprendido por el comentario de la señora, viendo hacia el cielo) Tú…_

Señora: Pero… no importa _(relajando su expresión)_, ya vámonos, antes que nos mojemos.

K y T: ¡Si mami!

¿?: _(llamándolo desde la distancia, una voz, que solo él podía oír, y añorar…) /Ichigo… Ichigo…/_

_I: No puede ser… es…_

_/Mientras tanto los niños y su madre iban caminando, alejándose cada vez más de donde estaba el joven de cabellos naranjas.../_

T: ¡Qué bonito ese canto! ¿Verdad hermano?

K: Ummm…

T: ¡Mira lo que Diosito nos regalo en navidad!, es por eso la navidad, ¿No?, ¡La navidad es por Jesús!

K: Si, así es Tarja.

T: Entonces, ¿Por qué celebramos en navidad por otras cosas, sin invitar a Jesús?, ¿Y damos regalos a otros y no a él?

K: No lo sé… _(pensativo)._

T: Por eso yo… _(sacando algo de su bolso derecho del suéter)_, tarannnn… ¡Mira hermano!, ¡Esto le pondré al nacimiento del niñito Jesús!

K: ¿Qué? ¿Escarcha?

T: ¡Sí!, ¡Es mi regalo para él!, para que este calientito y ¡No tenga frio en este frio invierno!

K: ¿Y por qué es blanca?

T: Porque él es bueno y puro como la blanca nieve ¿No?

K: Umm…

_I: Como ella… _

K: Así que… ¿Por eso te detuviste en esa tienda?

T: Si.

K: Yo pensé que era por esa muñeca…

J: También, pero fue por los carrit…

K: ¿Los carrito..?

T: ¡No, nada!, no arruinare la sorpresa!

K: Ummm… creo que ya lo hiciste…

T: ¿Qué? ¿En verdad? _(triste)._

K: No, bueno… yo… ¡Oh! ¡Ya empezó a llover!

T: ¡Sí!... _(alejándose de la vista del pelinaranja)._

I: Ummm, Ah _(suspiro),_ ya veo _(viendo hacia la tienda de juguetes, ya con la lluvia empezando a mojarlo por completo),_ ha cambiado mucho, pero…

_¿?: Pero no del todo, ¿No es así?_

I: Si… ¿Eh? _(sorprendido)_ De nuevo esa voz… pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Podría ser que…? _(siente como de pronto se detiene la lluvia, y un hombro roza con el suyo, haciendo que este voltee en busca de esa persona, pero solo alcanza a ver una chica de cabello corto, con un saco blanco y bufanda roja, antes de que esta desaparezca de su vista)_. Esa voz…

_(Sigue buscándola con la mirada, pero ya no la ve, así que decide correr por todo el centro comercial, en busca de aquella chica…)._

I: No, ¡¿Dónde estás?! _(volteando desesperadamente por todos lados, estando solo rodeado por aparadores, luces, arboles y muchas personas, menos ella…)._

¡No puedo verte! _(empujando a todo el mundo) _¡Regresa!

Chica: ¿Y ahora este loco, que le pasa? _(chocando con el pelinaranja y viéndolo como si tuviera mil cabezas)_

I: Ah _(suspiro), _

¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

_¿?: No, no lo estas…_

I: ¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Chico: _(chocando con el pelinaranja, provocando que tirara sus cosas, junto con él…) _Ah, fíjate por dónde vas tonto.

Chica _(que acompañaba al chico anterior, su novio): _Perdón _(inclinadose para disculparse)_ disculpa la actitud de mi novio, (_recoge algunas de las cosas tiradas y se las da a Ichi) _aquí tienes.

I: Ummm, gracias…

Chico: ¿Que tanto hablas con ese tipo? ¡Ya, vámonos R…!

Chica: _(gritándole a su novio)_ ¡Ya voy G…!, _(a Ichi)_ Lo siento, nos vemos…

Chico: _(abrasandola por el hombro y tomando de nuevo su marcha)_ ¿Qué tanto hablabas con él?

Chica: Ya déjalo, _(volteando hacia atrás donde aun estaba Ichigo, sentado en el suelo, acomodando sus demás cosas)_ que no ves que es… muy guapo…

Chico: ¡¿Ah?!

_(yéndose del lugar)._

I: Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco… es imposible… nunca más habrá alguien como tu _(levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo)_ es mejor _(viendo sus cosas deterioradas por la caída)_ que… _(las tira a un bote de basura) _regrese a casa_…_

_Resignado, el joven detiene su búsqueda, y regresa a casa, mientras ve al cielo nocturno, y este oculta unas lágrimas amargas del chico con la lluvia.._.

_/En casa de la familia Kurosaki…/_

Yuzu: ¡Hermano! ¡Por fin regresaste! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿Por qué vienes todo empapado?, ¿Y tu paraguas?...

Karin: ¿Y donde esta lo que compraste?

I: Ah, eso…, lo sient…

K: Déjalo así hermano, no te preocupes, aun tenemos tiempo para comprarlo.

Y: Mañana vamos a…

K: Yuzu…

I: Ah, está bien…, en verdad, lo siento… _(subiendo a su cuarto)._

Y: ¿Crees que Ichini estará bien?

K: Si, se que lo estará, lo puedo sentir…

_/En el cuarto de Ichigo/_

I: Ahhh…_ (suspiro) _Ummm…_ (tumbándose en su cama, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, en donde se podía escuchar de nuevo esa canción navideña, "En un establo, de la ciudad, entre animales y…"), _No, no es posible _(pensando, recordando, meditando, y…)_ que sea ella… _(con cara de profunda tristeza)_, acabo de recordarlo…_(levantándose poco a poco de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, recordando la letra, recordándola y…) _ella…, _(viendo hacia la Luna Blanca y…)_ ella…,_ (hundiéndose mas en)_, esta…_ (sus dolorosos recuerdos…)_

_MUERTA…_

… … …

_Aun recuerdo bien esa ocasión…, mi madre me acompañaba todos los días a buscarla, supongo que fue porque ella también estaba preocupada por esa niña…, o mejor dicho, por lo que me estaba causando la ausencia de esa niña en mi vida, por eso, ese día, no era la excepción, me acompaño; junto con mi amiga y vecina Tatsuki, que a pesar de todas sus objeciones ante mi ardua búsqueda, decidió ayudarme también a buscar a mi misteriosa amiga; tal vez este sentimiento nació después de ver mi tremenda desesperación, y anhelo por encontrarla, no lo sé… pero hubiera querido que su ayuda hubiera sido de utilidad antes de ese día… _

_/2006, en una tiendita de Karakura/_

Señor: Ah, ¿Buscaban a la niña que siempre estaba merodeando por la plaza?

Ichigo: Así es señor.

" _**Las calles están vacías,**_

_**Dentro está caliente;**_

_**Sus manos están temblando…"**_

Señor: Ah, nunca creí que después de tanto tiempo, alguien viniera a preguntar por ella, no creí que tuviera familia una niña tan andrajosa como ella…

I: ¿Andrajosa? _(molesto por el comentario del señor, a punto de golpearlo por ello)._

Tatsuki: _(por lo bajo)_ Tranquilo Ichigo.

"_**Aseguraron la puerta; **_

_**Una voz está llamando**_

_**Pidiendo entrar…"**_

S: Si, siempre andaba por aquí y por allá, limosneando junto con otros niños mas… que desagradable _(cara de asco)_ de lo peor del mundo.

I: Tú… _(muy enfadado)_ ¡Como te atreves a hablar de ella así! _(dando un duro y fuerte golpe contra la pared)_

Masaki: _(tomando a su hijo del hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo) _Ya, ya tranquilízate Ichigo, por favor…

Niño _(2 o 3 años más grande que ellos y de gafas cuadradas color café): _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

S: Vinieron a preguntar por la mocosa esa de cabello oscuro, la pordiosera esa, la que falleció hace tiempo, en la noche de noche buena del año pasado…

I: ¡¿Qué?! _(Muy impactado por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, y por la forma tan despectiva con la que lo había dicho)._

N: ¡Abuelo, no lo digas así!

S: Solo digo, la verdad, un insecto menos en este mundo…

I: Tú…. _(muy enfadado, empezando a sacar humo)._

"_**Todo lo que necesitaba era un corazón gentil…"**_

Masaki: Ya, ya… ¿Puedes decirnos como ocurrió? _(al niño)._

N: Ummm… Bueno… creo que fue… el sábado del 24 de diciembre del 2005, a las 12 am, ummm… ¡No!, fue más tarde… ¿Como a las 2 am?... y… entonces… ya no era 24, era 25, navidad…

I: _/p. Si… porque a esa hora ella me… dio… mi primer… bes…/ (sonrojo)._

N: Esa noche, era sábado…, hacia frio y estaba nevando mucho…

_(Recordándolo…)_

Yo me encontraba quitando la nieve de la entrada con una pala, cuando, la vi cruzar la calle, pasando muy cerca de la tienda…; trate de hablar con ella, porque le quería dar unas galletas que tanto le gustaban, y que solía darle en ocasiones a escondidas de mi abuelo, porque él no solía ayudar a nadie…

_I: (por lo bajo)Ya me di cuenta…_

N: Le llame, pero no me respondió… solo pude ver como temblaba, estaba mojada, tambaleándose…, pero eso sí, con una sonrisa en su rostro…, ah… nunca la había visto así…

Masaki: Entiendo…

N: Luego…

I y T: ¿Luego…?

"_**Que lo llevara a través de la oscuridad…"**_

N: Vi como se cayó, corrí tras ella para ayudarla, pero no pude…

T: ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso ella…?

N: No, aun no…

T: ¿Entonces?

N: Llego uno de sus amigos, y se la llevo…

"_**Cuando sus sueños están corriendo salvajes…"**_

I: ¿Y cómo sabias que era su amigo?

N: Porque siembre estaba con él…

T: Podía ser su hermano…

N: No, porque un hermano, y… hasta un amigo, no ve así a su hermana o a su amiga…

I: Ummm…

N: ¿Tal vez hayan sido más que amigos, pero menos que amantes…? Umm… no lo se…

I: Ummmmmmmmmm… _(celoso)._

T: Eh… _(viendo la cara que ponía su amigo)_ siii… _(cambiando de tema rápidamente) _pero… ¿Qué paso entonces con la niña?

"_**Cuando no hay más donde caer,**_

_**Ningún lugar donde esconderse;**_

_**El silencio esta lastimando…**_

N: Me entere que había fallecido poco tiempo después de que la había visto, al parecer le dio una profunda pulmonía, que se vio más grave en ella por sus bajas defensas y anemia.

I_: /p. Seguro fue por haberse mojado conmigo… por haberme cubierto mas a mí que a ella con su suéter, por habérmelo dado…, al igual que… ese… pan/ (melancólico y enojado consigo mismo a la vez)._

T: Ichigo… _(viendo la cara deprimente del chico)._

_**Dentro esta frio, **_

_**Duerme o muere…**_

_**Su luz se fue…"**_

N: Ah… _(hablando para romper esa atmosfera oscura que pronto se había formado)_, pero no es más, no se con exactitud los detalles…

M: Ya veo…

N: Pero…

I, M y T: ¿Pero…?

N: Tal vez uno de sus amigos, pueda decirles más a detalles que pasó con ella, tal vez este mismo… ah… como se llamaba… ¡Ah!... ¡Ya se! Se llamaba ¡Renji!…

I: ¿Renji?

N: Si, como les dije, él fue el que se la llevo, así que por ello el debe saber mejor como ocurrió; además…

T: ¿Además…?

N: El vivió con ella desde que yo recuerdo…

I: Ummmm… _(¡Celos a flor de piel!)._

M: _(viendo la cara de Ichi, pero pasando rápido a lo que iban)_ ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?

N: Ummm, creo que vive en algún distrito del Runkongai, si, seguro ahí lo encuentran.

M y T: Gracias. _(viendo de reojo a Ichi y codeándolo)_ Como se dice…

I: Gra…Graaaciaaas.

N: Ummm, no hay de que, encuéntrenla, yo la apreciaba mucho, y quisiera saber que paso exactamente con ella, y porque…

"_**Todo lo que necesitaba era un corazón gentil,**_

_**Que la llevara a través de la oscuridad,**_

_**Donde no hay más en donde caer…"**_

N: Renji no pudo evitar su muerte…

T e I: Si.

T: _(viendo la expresión melancólica del niño)_ Nosotros te informaremos.

N: Gracias, se los agradeceré mucho.

I: Ummm… _(empezando a alejarse del lugar)._

S: _(gritándole a su nieto desde la distancia de otro cuarto del local-casa donde estaban)_ ¡Ya metete A…!

B: ¡Si, ya voy abuelo!

_Viví muchos años culpándome por su muerte, recordando aun esas palabras que me dijo aquel muchacho; que aun no entiendo porque las dijo…; tal vez se había confundido de persona o con la información de ese entonces; aunque… hubiera sido bueno saberlo en aquel momento, o… _

_No haber tardado tanto en encontrar el pueblo donde vivía ese tal Abarai Renji…_

_/ En el distrito 83 del Runkongai, Inuzuri; finales de invierno, 2012 /_

I: Parece que no está…

T: Ah, ¡No puedo creer que nadie sepa de ese tal Renji!

Señora: _(escuchando por "coincidencia", no por metiche, la conversación de esas personas)_ No, lamentablemente, ya no está aquí…

T: ¿Por qué?

S: Se fue… después de la muerte de su amiga pelinegra…

I yT: ¡¿Ummm…?!

S: Supongo que después de lo que ocurrió con su amiga, era lógico que ya no quisiera estar más aquí…

I: ¿Qué le ocurrió?

S: Bueno…, la niña…

"_**El dolor no dicho…**_

_**Sus ojos están brillando en su cara congelada… **_

_**Los ángeles están llamando, pidiendo entrar…"**_

S: A causa de una mojada tremenda…, con defensas bajas…, le causo pulmonía…, que sino mal lo recuerdo, fue en la noche buena de hace 6 años…

I: _/p. ¿Hace 6 años? Fue cuando la conocí y…/_

S: Si, a pesar de todo, era resistente…

I: _/p. así que… definitivamente, por mi culpa, por mi culpa ella…/_

S: Por eso…

I: Murió… _(con voz profunda y vacía, al igual que sus ojos)._

S: ¡¿Eh?! ¡No!, ¡Nada de eso!, ella aguanto hasta la navidad pasa... del 2011…

I y T: ¡¿Qué?!

T: ¡¿No se supone que había muerto, si en la navidad pasada…, pero del 2005?!

S: No, ella murió el año pasado…,

En un accidente automovilístico…

I y T: ¡¿Qué?!

T: ¡¿No se supone que había muerto por pulmonía y anemia…?!

S: No, ¿Quién les dijo eso?

T: Bueno… pues… _(recordando a su informante)._

I: Ummm… _(impactado por esta nueva información)_ _/p. Entonces… yo… no… la…/_

S: Aunque… puede que eso haya sido lo que le acelerara su muerte...

I:¿Qué?

S: Si, su cuerpo se fue deteriorando… y por tratar de ayudar a una mujer en aquel duro invierno, tuvo un accidente…

I y T: ¡¿Qué?!

S: Me dio pena, porque ella estaba viendo hacia esa tienda de juguetes de aquella plaza comercial, indecisa, y cuando yo iba a comprarle el juguete que estaba viendo; ella vio a la señora… y la empujo para que no fuera atropellada…

"_**Todo lo que quería era un juguete..."**_

S: Ah…, todavía recuerdo lo que le dijo esa noche de sábado, cuando nevaba, en vísperas de la navidad…

_(Recordándolo…)_

"_Mujer: ¡No arriesgues tu vida así!, por ¡Una completa desconocida!, ¡Niña!_

_Niña: No lo es, solo estoy cuidando la vida de una persona que es muy especial, para una persona muy especial para mí…_

_M: ¡¿Eh?!_

_N: Por favor, cuídelo bien, hasta el último segundo…_

_M: ¿Será que tú…? ¡Ah! ¡Eres…!"_

S: Solo recuerdo como la ambulancia vino, y después de rogarle esa señora por que la atendieran, ya que no lo querían hacer, porque para ellos, al ver su apariencia pobre y humilde, no era nadie que merecía ser atendido…

T: No puede ser _(sorprendida y algo molesta por esa actitud hacia esa niña)._

I: _(por lo bajo)_ Miserables…

"_**Todo lo que necesitaba era un corazón gentil… **_

_**Que la llevara a través de la oscuridad…"**_

S: No se enojen tanto, ya que al final, lo hicieron…

T: _(en un deje de ironía) _Menos mal…

S: Pero después, lo que supe fue que murió rumbo al hospital, y ya no supe nada más…

"_**La Niña y el Fantasma…"**_

I: ¿Y… cómo era esa señora?

S: Ummm…, era alta, delgada, y con un cabello, igual al tuyo…

I: ¡¿Eh?!, _(desesperado corriendo hacia la señora, para escucharla más de cerca) _¡¿Y cuál era el nombre de esa señora?!

S: Ummm…no lo sé, era…, era…

I: _(serio)_ Kurosaki Masaki, ¿Verdad?

S: ¡Si, ese era! ¿Por qué la pregun…?

I: Ella… _(ocultando su rostro en un halo profundo y de misterio), _era mi madre; y… _(con voz vacía y profunda)_ murió a los pocos días después de eso…

_/Presente, aun, en la habitación de Ichigo/_

I: _(cerrando las cortinas de la ventana, cerrando los ojos, terminando de recolectar sus memorias de aquel trágico evento, justo al terminar la canción navideña que había puesto su vecino, y que había escuchado en el centro comercial)_ Ah, parece que yo también lo había olvidado, hasta que escuche esta canción; ¿Tan mezquino soy?... _SI…_

_Ella dio su vida por mí, nuevamente…, tal vez por estar en el momento equivocado, solo por un simple juguete, o solo por… su noble y puro corazón… (caminando hacia un buró a lado de su cama)…_

_Quería, tal vez, darme a mi amada madre (tomando un marco que albergaba una bella fotografía de un niño muy risueño abrazado por una madre muy feliz), una vez más; Ah, sin saber… que no duraría mucho ese gesto tan noble… (dejando delicadamente el retrato en su lugar anterior)._

_Seguramente…_

_***Ella dijo:**_

_**"Despojada de mi inocencia, **_

_**ya no tuve más tiempo para jugar. **_

_**Seguramente tengo mis alas quemadas, **_

_**pero soy más fuerte que las llamas"…***_

_**Y yo pienso:**_

_**"Ella fue despojada de su inocencia, **_

_**ya no tuvo más tiempo para jugar. **_

_**Ella solo es una pequeña niña, **_

_**pero es más fuerte que las llamas"…**_

_Paso el tiempo…, culpándome infinidad de veces, por no haber podido hacer nada por ella, por no haberla encontrado antes, o no haber encontrado antes a su amigo Renji, tal vez si lo hubiera encontrado, hubiera podido salvar su vida…_

_¡Ah! (tirando algunas cosas que había sobre su buro)… _

_¡Maldita sea! _

_¡¿Por qué no los encontré antes?!_

"_**Desesperación, soledad, debilidad…"**_

_¡Maldigo mi vida y mi mal fortuna!…_

"_**Desoló…"**_

_Llore, llore, y llore infinidad de veces más…, ante una tumba vacía de ella, y su nombre… ya que, ni eso sabía… y solo eso podía hacer por ella (caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana), crear una tumba en su honor, para honrarla, para que nadie la despreciara más…_

"_**Despierta, **_

_**Despierta:**_

_**Hay un ángel en la nieve.**_

_**Mira, **_

_**Mira:**_

_**Es un niño asustado muerto.**_

_**Con tanto odio, **_

_**Esos malos sueños.**_

_**El pudo haber visto,**_

_**El juguete, **_

_**La llave, **_

_**Pero… **_

_**Nadie vió, **_

_**Nadie vió…."**_

I: Ja, justo como dice la canción de hoy, que despreciaron en el mesón al niño Jesús por no ser "nadie"…

Ummm… por ello, yo… _(llegando a la ventana)_, decidí darle nombre, para borrar su anonimato en este mundo, o mejor dicho _(corriendo las cortinas),_ ¡Para ahogar mis penas y no borrar su existencia de mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma!…

Y ese nombre fue… _(y abriendo fuertemente la venta)._

_¡LUZ…!_

_¿?: Que bonito nombre, me gusta…_

I: ¡¿Eh?!

_(Ichigo, de pronto escucha como se cae un bote de lápices del buro)_

I: ¿Qué fue eso?

"_**La Niña y el fantasma…"**_

_(Y va corriendo hacia el lugar para ver qué ocurre, cuando ve que encima del buro hay…)_

I: _(tomando el objeto del buró) ¿_Una rosa blanca, encima de su suéter blanco? ¿Pero como…? Si yo lo tenía muy bien guardado en el armario…

_**Las luces se apagaron…"**_

_/Ichigo da un paso hacia atrás, cuando nota que se cae un sobre igualmente blanco…/_

I: ¿Eh? _(agachándose para recoger el sobre) _¿Qué será esto? (_notando un lindo conejo blanco como sello)_ ¿Eh? Qué raro… _(ignorando al conejo, decide abrir el sobre) _¿Una carta?...

"_**El sueño está ahí…"**_

_/Sacando del sobre una hoja blanca, con mas dibujos raros para él, y, el joven trata de leerla, pero…/_

I: ¿Ah?

"_Diversión en clave:"_

I: ¿Qué es esto? _(pasando a leer el resto de la carta)._

"_Cucoancoto ticoemcopo cosinco verconos Ichicogo._

_Escopecoro teco hacoyas concovercoticodo enco counco cogranco homcobreco ducorancote escotos 11 coañocos coqueco noco nocos hecomos coviscoto codeco frencoteco, cojecojeco._

_Porco mocoticovos coicomportacontecos tucoveco queco ircomeco*, yco coséco coqueco meco hacos bucoscocado coy coteco hacosco preococupacodo comucocho copor comíco, coque cohacos copacosadoco mucocho codocolorco ducorancote escoteco ticoemcopo, coyco enco vercodadco, noco haco sicodoco mico incotencocicoón hacocercote pacosarco porco tocodoco escotoco socolo…_

_Porco escoo, copor cofacovor, coya cono colo cohacogas comásco…_

_Escotaco carcota colaco escocricobo, copacora copecodírcoteloco deco cofacovor, dacodoco coa queco yoco tamcobicoén teco cohe escotadoco buscocancodo porco larcogo tiemcopo..., pecoro hascota apeconasco, heco pocodicodoco llecogar coa cotico…_

_Bucoenoco…, cono meco hacon dacodoco mucocho cotiemcopo… pecoro… noco coseco… cosico… coquicosiecoras coqueco nocos viécoracomos enco percosonaco, uncoa vecoz mácos…_

_Tecongoco alcoguncoas coscoas coque concofesarcote…_

_Sico escotacos licobreco yco loco decosecoas, pocodemocos verconosco escoteco sácobadoco prócoxicomo, cobacojo coel recolojco decol cecontroco comecorcicoal enco doncode cohoy escotacobasco, ¿Teco pacorecoce cobiecon?_

_Teco escopercoo coa lacos 3 code cola tarcode…_

_Atcoteco. coLuzco."_

I: ¡Ah! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió dejar una nota así?! _(viendo un dibujito en la esquina inferior izquierda)._

"_La pista es esto" (señalando con una flecha dibujada, la imagen de un lindo conejito)._

I: ¡Claro! En el texto hay muchas _"CO", _de seguro esto es un _"Conejo". _¡Hay que leerlo sin las _"CO"_! Eh… _(quitándole las "Co" a la carta y empezándola a leer)._

"_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ichigo._

_Espero te hayas convertido en un gran hombre durante estos 11 años que no nos hemos visto de frente, jeje._

_Por motivos importantes tuve que irme*, y sé que me has buscado y te has preocupado mucho por mí, que has pasado mucho dolor durante este tiempo, y en verdad, no ha sido mi intención hacerte pasar por todo esto solo…_

_Por eso, por favor, ya no lo hagas más…_

_Esta carta la escribo, para pedírtelo de favor, dado a que yo también te he estado buscando por largo tiempo..., pero hasta apenas, he podido llegar a ti…_

_Bueno…, no me han dado mucho tiempo… pero… no se… si… quisieras que nos viéramos en persona, una vez más…_

_Tengo algunas cosas que confesarte…_

_Si estas libre y lo deseas, podemos vernos este sábado próximo, bajo el reloj del centro comercial en donde hoy estabas, ¿Te parece bien?_

_Te espero a las 3 de la tarde…_

_Atte. Luz."_

I: ¿Eh? ¿Leí bien? _(releyendo)_ ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Este sábado…? _(revisando su calendario de la pared)_ pero si es 24 de diciembre… noche buena… y la cita es con… _¡Luz! _¡No puede ser! ¿O si…? _(viendo aun el suéter donde de pronto se empezaba a notar una silueta de conejito blanco bordado…)._

"_**Aquí viene, aquí viene**_

_**Estuve esperando por tanto tiempo**_

_**Aquí viene, **_

_**Emergió de nuevo de las llamas**_

_**Mi pequeño fénix…**_

_**Aquí viene, **_

_**Estuve esperando a **_

_**Mi Pequeño Fénix…"**_

_ . . ._

/

**CREDITOS:**

Esta historia es de mi loca imaginación, inspirada en los personajes del manga y anime titulado _"Bleach"_ de _Tite Kubo_ (santo troll), y en algunas canciones que ustedes ya han podido leer, y leerán más adelante.

Las líneas en negritas, cursivas y con comillas, son fragmentos de las canciones de:

* Park Jung Min: _"Not Alone"_

* Pecos Romero: "En Un Establo" _(es que la idea de este fic es que sea navideño, así que necesitaba una canción de este tipo, jeje, aunque creo que aun así no se ve tan navideño, lo siento)._

* Tarja Turunen: _"Boy and The Ghost"_ _(titulo del cual también se inspiro el titulo de este capítulo)_ y _"My Little Phoenix"._


	3. WINTER KISS III - CONECTANDO DOS CORAZON

"_**La primera nevada de este año…"**_

_/Sábado, 24 de diciembre del 2016, 3:45 pm., centro comercial de Karakura…/_

"_**Con el viento frio en mis mejillas,**_

_**Te estoy esperando…"**_

_Ichigo se encuentra bajo el reloj, recargado en un barandal, con un ramo de rosas blancas y una bolsa de regalo de color azul cielo que había comprado después de recorrer tanto tiempo las tiendas de toda la redonda; vestido igualmente muy formal, de camisa blanca, saco color vino y pantalón de vestir negro; y aun sin poder creer que este ahí, vestido así, con esos regalos en sus manos y esperando a la niña que por tanto tiempo había añorado ver…_

"_**Y me pregunto…"**_

I: _(viendo su reloj de pulsera)_ Ya son las, espero no tardes mucho…

"_**Si ya vienes…"**_

I: Mi querida, amiga…

"_**Mi mejor amiga,**_

_**Un tesoro que esta **_

_**Siempre a mi lado..."**_

I: Espero no te haya detenido algo mas, que es desconocido para…

"_**También,**_

_**Tengo la intensión de**_

_**Conocerte mejor que nadie…"**_

I: Porque hoy, solo quiero estar contigo otra vez, mi…

_**¡Mi Amor de Invierno!,**_

_**Conviértete en un sombrero rojo,**_

_**Así, **_

_**Tú y yo,**_

_**La historia de dos personas,**_

_**Esta noche,**_

_**Si es permitido,**_

_**¡Quiero abrazarte!**_

_**Amor de Invierno…**_

**WINTER KISS III**

_**CONECTANDO DOS CORAZONES NUEVAMENTE…**_

¿?: _(gritando a la distancia, en medio de una multitud de gente que va caminando en sentido contrario a la chica, y no la deja llegar tan fácil y rápidamente hasta el pelinaranja)_ ¡Ichigo!

"_**Vienes a mí…"**_

I: _(voltea, y la ve, y le hace una seña con la mano levantada indicando donde esta)_ ¡Luz!

Luz: ¡Ichigo! _(esquivando audazmente a las personas al fin, corriendo hacia el chico)._

"_**Dejando un blanco aliento…"**_

I: ¡Ya voy para allá!

"_**A la tímida sonrisa que tanto amo,**_

_**Involuntariamente corrí…" **_

I y L:_ (Encontrándose a la mitad del camino)…_

I: Aquí, estas…

"_**Después, **_

_**Suavemente,**_

_**Aprieto tu mano…"**_

I: De verdad, eres tú…

"_**De repente,**_

_**En silencio,**_

_**Se sonrojan nuestras mejillas..."**_

L: Si…

"_**Ahora,**_

_**No hay necesidad de **_

_**Decir nada más..."**_

I: Me alegra verte una vez más…

_**¡Mi Amor de Invierno!**_

L: Perdóname por llegar tarde, es que yo…

I: No te preocupes por eso, está bien, no espere mucho.

L: ¿De verdad?

I: Si... _(pensativo)._

L: Ummm…, entonces ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Ocurre algo?...

I: ¡¿Eh?! _(sorprendiéndolo en sus pensamientos)_ ¡NO! ¡No es nada!...

L: Ummm… _(dudándolo)._

I: _/p. No, no puede ser, en verdad… ¡¿La tengo frente a mis ojos?!.../_

L: De verdad, ¿Estás bien? _(poniendo una mano en la frente del chico)._

I: Eh…Si… jeje _(nervioso y sonrojado por lo que había hecho la chica)_ /_p. Si, no es un sueño más…/_

L: Ummm, esta bi… ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos? _(señalándolas con el dedo muy emocionada)._

I: Ah, ¿Esto? _(señalándolo con la mirada el también)._

L: Si.

I:_ (extendiéndole el ramo de flores) _Son para ti…_ (sonrojo)._

L: Oh, vaya, no pensé que pudieras tener estos detalles conmigo, Kurosaki-Kun…

I: Oh, ¿Que es ese tonito de voz? No recuerdo que lo tuvieras antes…

L: ¿No? Ummm… supongo que lo adquirí con el tiempo, jaja.

I: Ummm…_ (dándose cuenta de pronto que…) /p. esta tan bonita… es más bella de lo que la recordaba… y… está más grande desde la última vez que la vi/ (en efecto, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que la vio por última vez, o mejor dicho la vio por primera y última vez; y que de hecho, al ver su aspecto de pies a cabeza, había crecido al igual que él; él pensó que se iba a encontrar con una niña de 7 años de edad, pero…, se encontró con una bella chica de 18 años como él; de cabello corto y vestida con un abrigo color amarillo, falda blanca, mañón negro y bufanda roja, la cual, tenía las puntas terminadas con pompones blancos; todo esto, le fue señal de que no había muerto de niña como él creía, ó de que estaba más loco de lo que él pensaba por imaginársela así, cosa que estaba descartando gracias al toque que le había dado la chica momentos antes, y que recordó de nuevo, volviéndolo a sonrojar…)._

L: ¿Y qué es eso?_ (señalando la otra mano donde el chico cargaba aun la bolsa azul de regalo)._

I: Ah, ¿Esto?, ¿Nada?_ (ocultando la bolsa, ya que le había entrado una repentina vergüenza por el contenido que estaba ahí adentro y anteriormente pensaba dárselo a la chica, pero se había arrepentido de hacerlo al verla así)._

"_**Conviértete en un suéter blanco,**_

_**Así,**_

_**No me separare de tu calor..."**_

L: Ummm… bueno… ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

I. ¿Eh? _(sacándolo de sus pensamientos repentinamente, y de nuevo)_ ¿A dónde quieres ir?

L: Ummmm… no lo sé... ¿Y si damos una vuelta por el centro? Me gustaría mucho, recorrer las calles, en donde nos conocimos…

I: Esta bien…

"_**Esta noche,**_

_**Tus desbordantes lagrimas,**_

_**¡Quiero que me confíes!,**_

_**Amor de Invierno…"**_

I: Vamos… _(comienzan a caminar delante de la chica)._

"_**Cae la nieve**_

_**Y sacude los arboles en la carretera,**_

_**Uniendo dos corazones…"**_

L: Y por cierto _(ella corre para alcanzarlo)_, ¿De dónde… _(metiendo su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo del chico,) _sacaste ese nombre de Luz? _(mientras caminan tomados de esa forma)._

"_**Mientras caminamos sin rumbo**_

_**Abrazados…"**_

I: Bueno, veras…

I: Como no conocía tu nombre verdadero, yo decidí…

L: Ponerme ese nombre, ¿No es verdad?

I: Si, ¿Te molesta? _(con cierto miedo por la posible reacción de la chica)._

L: Ummmm…_ (pensativa, viendo hacia el cielo) _No, para nada, me gusta ese nombre para mi_ (sonriente, viendo ahora a Ichi_); refleja el significado de mi verdadero nombre…

I: ¡¿En serio?!

L: Si, tuviste mucha suerte, o muy buen ojo para adivinarlo.

I: ¿De verdad?

L: Si…

I: No lo puedo creer… así que… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

L: Ah, ¿En verdad te interesa saberlo, Kurosaki-Kun? …

I: Ummm…, _(enojado por el cambio tan chilloso de voz de la chica), _Pa… ¡Para nada!*

L: Ummmm…, Entonces, no preguntes…* _(soltando su agarre que tenia con el chico, y empezando a caminar hacia adelante de él)_ lalala…

I: Ma… ¡Maldita sea!

L: Ya me voy…* _(moviendo su mano como despedida)._

I:_ /p. Q… ¿Qué le pasa?… ¡Se cree mucho!…/ *_

L:_ (deteniendo su andar y girándose para verlo y gritarle…)_ ¡Apúrate Ichigo!, sino, ¡Te dejare las sobras de la comida que compre y que no me alcance a terminar de comer! _(girándose de nuevo, para continuar su camino hacia el frente)._

I: ¿Eh? ¿Las sobras?... ¡Ah!... _(viendo cómo se va alejando cada vez más la chica de él)_ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! _(corriendo para alcanzarla)._

_**¡Mi Amor de Invierno!,**_

_**No detengamos este amor,**_

_**La historia de dos personas,**_

_**Que comienza a partir de esta noche…**_

L: Si… _(con una linda sonrisa, que nunca antes había visto el chico en otra persona, que no fuera, ella, su luz…)._

_**Esta noche,**_

_**Al descansar,**_

L: ¡Oh! _(sorprendida de repente),_ ¡Mira!, ¡Que bonitas luces navideñas adornan las calles, las tiendas y las casas!, Ah… _(suspirando y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, con los brazos extendidos y viendo hacia el cielo), _se ve que ya va a llegar… la _Navidad_….

I: Si… _(sonriendo cálidamente y comenzando a caminar con ella…)_

_**¡Quiero abrazarte!**_

_/Recorriendo las calles del centro comercial…/_

L: ¡Mira!, ¡Mira Ichigo!, ¿Qué es eso tan grande?

I: Un helado.

L: ¿De verdad? No recuerdo que existan helados así…

I: Es que solo los encuentras aquí, en estas fechas…

L: ¿En serio?

I: Si.

L: Pero este helado ¡Es muy grande! _(deteniéndose en un puesto ambulante)_.

I: Si, se llama Shirayuki, y son la especialidad del pueblo.

L: Oh, ya veo…, pero… ¡Parece imposible de comer!

I: Y de llevar _(viendo como se le va a caer a una pareja de novios)._

L: Si, verdad… _(viendo la escena triste y desilusionada)._

Vendedora: Oh, no se preocupen por eso, no es imposible de comer y llevárselo.

L: ¿De verdad? ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!

V: Si jovencita _(viéndola a detalle, notando su gran entusiasmo)_ te gustaría probarlo, sin compromiso claro…

L: ¡Oh! ¡¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?!

V: Si, con confianza _(yéndose a preparar el helado)._

L: ¡Gracias!, _(volteando a ver a Ichigo, el cual, se había quedado unos metritos atrás, de amárgueles como siempre, jaja)_. Ya vez, te dije que si se podía, la señora me lo dijo, y muy amablemente me va a dar una prueba gratis.

I: ¿De verdad?... Seguro es un gancho para hacerte comprar mil toneladas de helado horrible.

L: Oh, no lo digas así… _(un poco desilusionada)._

I: Ummmm… _(dándole la espalda)._

V: Perdón por la tardanza _(extendiéndole el heladito, de a metro de largo, jeje)_ aquí tienes jovencita.

L: ¡Muchas Gracias Señora!

V: No hay de qué.

L: ¿Cuánto le debo?

V: No es nada jovencita, con tu sonrisa es más que suficiente pago para mí.

L: ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! Si es su trabajo y fuente de sustento y…

V: No te preocupes por eso, mejor ve y disfrútalo mucho, junto con… _(viendo al chico que la acompañaba, y la cuidaba desde una distancia prudente…) _jeje _(risita)_ ese guapo joven de cabellos naranjas que te acompaña _(señalándolo)._

L: ¡¿Eh?! _(volteando a ver donde había señalado la vendedora)._

V: Es tu novio, ¿Verdad?

L: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo cree! _(se ruboriza), _solo somos amigos…, o eso creo… _(bajando la mirada)._

V: ¿De verdad? Pues aunque me veas así de vieja, estos años que traigo encima, me han servido para detectar muy eficazmente a la gente enamorada..

L: ¿Si?

V: Si, y por cómo te ve, y se ve que te cuida, puedo notar que el esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

L: ¡¿Lo dice de verdad?!

V: Si, por eso te ha esperado por tanto tiempo…

L: _(por lo bajo)_ Ah, es que solo quiere ver como compro miles de litros de helado, jeje…

V: Y se nota que tu también estas profundamente enamorada de él, ¿No es así?

L: Ummm… _(sonrojo tímido a más no poder)._

V: Por eso estas hoy aquí, en este lugar, con él, ¿O me equivoco?...

L: No…

V: Así que… ¡Sería un desperdicio que no fuesen novios!

L: Bueno, pues…

V: Mira, aparte del helado _(agachándose hacia la parte de debajo de su mostrador, para tomar una cajita blanca con un moño azul)_ me gustaría que tuvieras esto _(dándosela a la chica)._

L: ¿Qué es esto? _(abriendo la cajita, sacando un juego de pulseras, una con un dije colgante de una Luna Blanca, y la otra de un Sol Negro)._

V: Es un obsequio para ti, y para tu novio, para que puedan estar juntos siempre.

L: Pero… ¿Por qué son…?

V: Porque ustedes son un claro ejemplo de la leyenda del Sol y la Luna, ustedes los reflejan muy bien…

L: ¿De verdad?

V: Si.

L: Disculpe, pero ¿De qué trata esa leyen…?

I: Enana, apúrate, que ya es tarde, y falta que vayamos a varios lugares más…

L: ¿Eh? _(volteando a ver a su "cariñoso novio" pelinaranja)_ ¡¿Por qué me llamas así cabeza de zanahoria?! ¡¿Qué paso con lo de LUZ?! ¡¿AH?!, ¿Y a que otros lugares más vamos a ir?

I: Si no te apuras, no lo descubrirás, lalala…

L: Ummmm… tú… _(volteando a ver a la vendedora de helados de nuevo)_ perdón señora,. Pero tengo que irme, gracias por todo, y fue un placer poder hablar con usted.

V: No hay de que jovencita, el placer fue todo mío, y recuerda, ¡Comételo toditito!

L: ¡Eh!

V: Me refiero al helado, comételo junto con él, ya que he visto por ahí, como un buen helado Shirayuki, hace que las personas estén más juntas cuando se lo comen, y así, han terminado hasta en boda y en Barcelona, jaja.

L: ¿Eh? Si… eso hare… no se preocupe _(sin entender muy bien lo último de la señora, tomando la cajita y guardándola, con una mano, en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el helado, y después despidiéndose de igual forma con un movimiento de mano, y yéndose del lugar)._

I: Y…_ (viendo a la chica llegar a él, y comenzando a caminar, alejándose del lugar) _¿Qué te dijo la señora? ¿Cuántos litros de helado compraste?

L: Ninguno.

I: ¿Y entonces, ese heladito qué? _(señalando el heladito que llevaba en la mano la chica)._

L: Ah, ¿Este?

I: Si.

L: No lo compre, me lo regalo la señora, ¿Quieres probarlo?

I: Ummm.. _(viéndolo dudosamente) _no gracias.

L: Ah, vamos… no seas así… Kurosaki-Kun… Me vas a despreciar…

I: Ah, no hagas ese tonito de voz que…

L: Ah… Kurosaki-Kun… me trata tan mal… pobre de mí… sufrir de los abusos de un hombre a mi corta edad… siendo tan frágil y delicada… yuyuyu _(llanto fingido)._

Personas: _(viéndolo horriblemente) _Que malo es… como puede tratar a su novia así…

I: Ya, ya _(tratando de consolar, obligadamente por la gente, a la chica que tenía a su lado)_ deja de llorar…

L. Ummm… no… yuyuyu _(llanto fingido intensificado)._

I: Esta bien, está bien _(sintiendo aun la presión de las miradas de las personas a su alrededor) _lo probare.

L: ¿De verdad Kurosaki-kun?

I: Si... _(rindiendose)._

L: Ummm... haber, di Ahhhh.

I: ¿Eh?, ¿De verdad tengo qué...?

L: Ummm… _(poniendo ojitos manipuladores)._

I: Esta bien, ahhh _(abriendo la boca)._

L: Que buen niño _(metiéndole el helado en la boca)_ ya ves, no esta tan mal, ¿Verdad?

I: Ummm… no realmente…

L: Entonces, otro bocadito, siii…

I: Eh… yo... no…

L: Ah… _(triste)._

I: Bueno, pero si tú me ayudas.

L: ¿Eh?

I: Si, no esperaras que yo solo me lo termine, ¿Verdad?

L: No… pero_… (viendo de pronto al helado como de mil ocho mil metros de altura)._

I: Ah, vamos… además quien es la que lo quería comer en primer lugar ¿Eh?

L: Pues…

I: Anda, di Ahhh… _(acercándole el helado a la boca)._

L: Ahhh…

I: Muy bien, buena niña, pero… ¿Qué? _(viendo el helado)_ tan poquito le comiste, vamos… se que quieres mas…

L: Eh… bueno… no… termínatelo tú…

I: Pero que dices, ¿Qué me lo termine yo solo? Si a ti fue a quien se lo regalaron, ¿No?

L: Si, pero no fue para que me lo comiera yo sola, si con mi n…

I: ¿Con quién?...

L: Con… _/recordándolo: Comételo junto con él, ya que he visto por ahí, como un buen helado Shirayuki, hace que las personas estén más juntas cuando se lo comen, y así, han terminado hasta en boda y en Barcelona, jaja./ _mi amigo tonto cabeza de zanahoria.

I: ¿Eh?

L: ¡Contigo tonto!

I: ¡¿Eh?!

L. Porque… Somos… amigos… ¿Verdad?

I: ¿Eh? _(sorprendido por esa pregunta, pero sin saber más que decir)_ Si…

L: Bien… me alegra saberlo…

I: A mí también… _(con deje desilusionado)._

"_**Solo…**_

_**El fin de semana,**_

_**En ese momento…"**_

L: Bueno, ya, vamos a comérnoslo _(acercando mucho el helado al rostro del pelinaranja, cuando este se mueve, y se mancha la cara)_ jaja, que gracioso te ves, Kurosaki-Kun _(señalando su rostro)._

I: ¿Oh? _(tocándose por instinto la mejilla, notando que estaba manchado por el helado)_ ¡Ah! _(viendo sus dedos llenos de helado ahora)_ ¡Ya verás enana!

L: ¡Oh no! _(viendo como Ichigo está dispuesto a cobrar venganza), _Kurosaki-kun me quiere poner una mancha en mi lindo rostro!_ (decide echarse a correr para evitar ser manchada de helado también)_ ¡Ah! (pero es atrapada y manchada) ¡Oh! ¡Ya verás Ichigo!

I: ¡Oh! ¡Ahora si ya es Ichigo! _(echándose a correr y burlándose de la chica)._

"_**Te tome **_

_**sin ninguna razón,**_

_**Y bromeamos **_

_**hasta la mañana…"**_

Señor:_ (viendo como jugueteaban muy felices entre ellos, machándose de helado hasta más no poder) _Vaya, eso sí es amor, me recuerda a mis buenos tiempos, cuando era joven y hacia eso y más con mi linda esposa, jeje.

Chica:_ (viéndolos de igual forma) _Ah, yo quisiera un novio así de guapo y lindo como él…

Chico: Y yo a una chica así de hermosa y risueña como ella… ah…_ (suspiro)._

_/Tiempo después del jugueteo, seguían los dos chicos caminando por el centro comercial, cuando …/_

I: Oh, de verdad que si nos ensuciamos _(limpiándose con un pañuelo)._

L: ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso? _(viendo hacia un aparador)._

I: Ummm… _(Volteando a ver a su acompañante, notando que veía el aparador de una tienda de mascotas)._

L:¡Es muy bonito y risueño!

I: (_acercándose hacia ella, y agachándose para estar más o menos a su misma altura, y ver lo que ella estaba contemplando y al parecer ponía muy feliz)._

L:¡Se parece a Chappy! _(muy feliz)._

I: ¿Quién es Chappy? _(susurrándole al oído con gallardía)._

L: ¡Eh!_ (brincando del susto por la sorpresiva y sexy voz del chico en su oído)._

I: No te asustes así, solo preguntaba qué ¿Quién es ese tal es Chappy? _(con un deje de celos, que la chica no pudo notar, o no quiso hacerle burla por ello)._

_L: Chappy es un conejo…_

_I: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un simple conejo?! (por lo bajo) Ya me había espantado…_

_L: ¡No es un simple conejo! ¡Chappy es un conejo blanco como la nieve, risueño y muy lindo! Que me ayudo en los momentos más…_

_I: ¿Más…?_

_L: Tristes para mi… _

_I: (al ver la expresión tan melancólica que había puesto la chica, prefirió no preguntar, ya que de cierta forma, en ese momento, el se vio reflejado así, tiempo atrás, cuando ella ya no estaba a su lado, y añoraba verla pronto, pero le era imposible…)._

Vendedor:_ (viendo la expresión de la chica, sale a encontrarla) _¡Oh! En verdad te gusta el pequeño conejito, ¿Verdad jovencita?

L: _(poniéndose de pie rápidamente, gracias a que el señor la había sorprendido, al igual que a Ichigo) Oh, sí, es muy bonito…_

V: ¿Te gustaría tocarlo un momento?

L: ¡Oh! ¡¿En verdad puedo?!

V: Si, pasa_ (abriéndole la puerta de la tienda a la chica y dejándola pasar con un movimiento muy caballeroso de manos) _adelante.

L: Oh, ¡Gracias!

V:_ (a punto de entrar seguido de la chica, pero notando la mirada asesina que Ichi le dirigía al joven de cabellos azules, ya que estaba pensando, que dado a que el vendedor no pasaba de los 24 años de edad, seguro que tenía otras intenciones con la chica) _Ummm…Vamos, tú también puedes entrar y jugar con él.

_I: (pasando a un lado del vendedor) No faltaba menos… ni creas que la iba a dejar entrar sola… (viendo el gafete que portaba al lado izquierdo, en el chaleco del uniforme el chico)_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_ (se mete a la tienda después de esta advertencia implícita)._

V: Eso esperaba…

_/A dentro de la tienda/ _

L: Ah, pero que bonito eres, bububu _(tomándolo cariñosamente de las patitas delanteras, y jugando con el conejito como si fuera un bebe)._

Grimmjow: ¡Oh!, en verdad veo que te gustan mucho los conejitos… ¿Eh…?

L: Ah… Kuc…

I: _(jalando a la chica, y diciéndole despacito)_ ¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Estabas a punto de decirle tu nombre a ese perfecto desconocido!

L: No es un desconocido, es el vendedor en esta tienda, y se llama Grimmjow…

I: ¡¿Y?!

L: ¿Y qué?

I: ¡¿Cómo que qué?!

L: Bueno, no te enojes tanto, es que… no se me hizo justo que, después de ser tan amable con nosotros, yo si supiera su nombre y él no…

I: Pero…

L: ¿Pero qué?

I: Por qué…

L: ¿Por que qué?

I: Porque… él… si puede saberlo y… ¡Yo no!

L: Ah, era eso…

I: ¡Ah, no lo digas de esa manera! ¡¿Por qué a él si estabas dispuesta a decirle tú nombre tan fácilmente, y… a mí no?!

L: Bueno… veras… pues él me pregunto… y… ¡Además tú dijiste que no te interesaba para nada saberlo!

I: Bueno… eso no fue… ci…ci… ¡Cierto!.

L: ¡Oh!, ¿En verdad?

I: Si _(rindiéndose, con un sonrojo en su rostro)._

L: No me di cuenta _(restándole importancia)._

I: ¡¿Como que no te diste cuenta?!

I: No, no sé leer entre líneas, lalala… _(disimulando con un tarareo)._

I: Ummm… _(viéndola feo);_ bueno, pero me lo vas a decir ¿Verdad?

L: De verdad… ¿Quieres saberlo?

I: Si, ya te dije que si…

L: Bueno, te lo diré…

I: ¡¿De verdad?!

L: Si, pero no ahora.

I: ¡¿Qué?!

L: Te lo diré al final de nuestra cita.

I: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

L: Porque primero, necesitas conquistar mi corazón para saberlo.

I: ¿Ah?

L: No se lo puedo estar dando a cualquiera ¿O sí?

I: Pero… ¡Si yo no soy cualquiera!, y además, ¡Estabas a punto de dárselo a ese mequetrefe!

G: Aaah _(aclarándose la garganta, justo, para interrumpir su animada y desprestigiaos charla hacia su persona),_ Y bueno lindura _(dirigiéndose a la chica)_, ¿Te gustaría llevarte al pequeñito a casa? _(señalando al pequeño conejo que ya traía cargando en brazos)._

I: Si quisiera pero…

G: Si no traes dinero suficiente, no te preocupes por eso, yo, puedo regalártelo…

L: ¡Oh! ¡¿De verdad?!

G: Si, ya que…

I: ¿Cuando cuesta el conejo?

G: ¿Eh?

I: Si, dije que cuánto cuesta, porque pienso comprárselo a mi novia.

L: Ichigo…

G: _(viéndolo de pies a cabeza) _No creo que puedas hacerlo, mocoso, es de una de las mejores razas, por eso su precio es muy elevado.

I: Tú, solo envuélvelo, me lo llevo, empleadete.

G: Ja, mira yo se lo voy a regalar, porque ese es mi deseo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, y porque puedo, ya que aunque hoy me veas así… _(caminando hacia un cuarto, para sacar algo, y regresando a donde esta Ichi, para enseñarle una bata blanca con su nombre y grado bordado en ella)_ mira, que dice ahí _(poniéndosela en el rostro)._

I: _(leyéndola)_ Ah, con que veterinario ¿Eh?

G: Así es, yo soy el dueño del lugar, mocoso…

I: Ja, eso cualquiera puede mandarlo hacer…

G: Ah, ¿En serio? ¿Hasta eso? _(señalando un cuadro pegado en la pared)._

I: Claro, cualquiera se puede graduar en _"Santo Domingo"_ o no, señor mando a falsificar mi título…

G: Tú…

I: Yo que…

_(A punto de agarrarse a golpes los dos)._

L: ¡Ya basta! _(yendo a separarlos)_ ¡Deténganse ustedes dos!

I: Pero enana…

G: Pero lindura…

I: Ummm _(molesto por cómo había llamado a la chica, su chica)._

L: Ya, tranquilícense.

I: Pero yo que enana...

L: Ummm… _(volteando a ver feo a Ichigo, causando que este bajara rápidamente el rostro, intimidado por ella)._

G: Jaja _(riéndose por lo bajo por la actitud de chico)._

L: _(al chico peliazul)_ Lo siento, pero por más que me guste el conejito, no puedo aceptar que me lo regales.

I: Jaja _(riéndose ahora el por lo bajo por el desaire que le acababa de hacer la chica)._

L: Y tampoco puedo aceptar que tú me lo compres, Ichigo.

I: Ah, ¿Por qué?

L: Porque no puedo llevarlo a casa…

G: ¿Por qué lindura? _(acercándose peligrosamente a ella)_ acaso… _(pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello_ _en un ágil movimiento de mano)_ no es suficientemente bueno para llevártelo a tu casa, _(y susurrándole al oído seductoramente)_ o a tu cuarto…

L: _(quitando con un rápido manotazo y con desdén el brazo del chico de su cuello)_ No, no es por eso, simplemente es por motivos que no puedo comentar en este momento… Y además… ¡No estoy de acuerdo con que se comercialice así a un ser vivo!

G: Ummm… _(viéndola de pies a cabeza, notando algo extraño en ella)_ Ya veo… tienes razón, y entiendo tu situación _(diciéndolo con verdadera empatía)._

L: _(notando el cambio tan abrupto y sincero del chico)_ Gracias… Grimmjow, Ichigo, y de verdad… _(inclinándose hacia los dos)_ ¡Siento mucho no poder corresponder a sus nobles sentimientos!

I: Enana…

G: Esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte así, ya será para la otra.

L: Ummm.

I: Bueno, bueno, _(interrumpiendo la escena empalagosa que, según él, se estaba empezando a dar)_ entonces si ya acabamos aquí, vámonos enana, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer _(abriendo la puerta de la tienda)._

L: Esta bien Ichigo, y oyes… ¡Deja de llamarme así!

I: Si, sí, eso nunca _(saliendo de la tienda)._

L: Perdón, es un tonto.

G: Si, ya me di cuenta.

L: Ummm… bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos _(despidiéndose con un saludo de mano estando en la puerta, pero no sin antes decirle)_ Recuerda ¡Cuida muy bien de estos pequeñitos, y ya no comercialices así con ellos, es muy feo, degradante e inhumano tratar a un ser vivo así!

G: Si, tal vez tengas razón… _(viendo por los ventanales de la tienda, como la chica corre hacia Ichi, que la está esperando bajo un árbol que estaba frente a la tienda de alado, dejando atrás al chico peliazul con sus pensamientos) _Ya que tú pasaste por algo así, Kuchiki…

_/Continuando con su caminata por las calles/_

L: Y bueno, ahora ¿Cual es la siguiente parada del Tour?

I: Ummm… no lo se… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

L: Ummm… no sé, escógelo tu.

I: Ummm, ¿En verdad puedo escogerlo yo?

L: Si, ya que todo este tiempo yo he escogido a donde ir, ya es justo que tu escojas un lugar al que quieras ir.

I: Ummm… bueno donde será bueno ir…

L: Si no te apuras, perderás tu oportunidad… lalala…

I: Ummm… ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones… ¡Ah! _(llegándole un flachaso de un buen lugar al cual llevarla) _¡Ya se a donde podemos ir! ¡Sígueme! (_tomando instintivamente la mano de la chica y conduciéndola hacia su próximo destino, sin percatarse el sonrojo que le causo a esta con su tacto)._

_/Unas cuadras después…/_

I: Oh, espera enana _(deteniéndose abruptamente a mitad del camino, haciendo que la chica, chocara contra su espalda)._

L: ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?_ (sobándose la frente con su mano libre del agarre de Ichi) _¿Por qué te detuviste tan repentinamente? ¿Pasa algo malo?

I: No, no es nada malo, solo que tengo que ir para allá, espérame un momento aquí ¿Quieres?

L: Esta bien…

I:_ (soltando la mano de la chica, y corriendo hacia la dirección de una tienda al otro lado de la acera)._

L:_ (gritándole desde la distancia para que la escuchara) _¡Con cuidado, cuídate al cruzar la calle, no te vaya a pasar un accidente!

I: ¡No te preocupes enana! ¡Estaré bien!

L: Eso espero… _(viendo como el chico cruza la calle)_ no tardes mucho… _(tiste)._

_(De pronto, comienza a soplar un fuerte viento frio, que provoca que se le vuele el sombrero, que le había comprado Ichigo mientras caminaban por las calles del centro, junto con la bufanda roja que traía puesta)._

L: Oh, no puede ser… ¿A dónde se habrán ido? ¡Oh! ¡Ya vi a donde va mi bufanda! _(se echa a correr rápidamente para alcanzar su bufanda) _

¡Espera! ¡No vayas tan rápido!...

Ah, ah_ (agitada, y tomando aire de nuevo) _

Por fin, por fin te detuviste_ (agachándose para recoger su bufanda del frio pasto)._

Ah, ya te tengo de vuelta conmigo, pero… ¿Donde está el sombrero que me regalo Ichigo? Pensé que estaría aquí mismo, junto con la bufanda… pero no es así… ya lo perdí… _(triste); _ah _(volteando a ver a su alrededor, viendo solo pasto, y un inmenso y desconocido rio para ella)_ ¿Y en donde estoy?_ (tomando asiento a la orilla del rio, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas) _soy un caso perdido…

_/Mientras tanto, Ichigo, saliendo de una tienda…/_

Vendedora: ¡Espero le guste mucho a su novia!

I: ¡Si, seguro que así será, gracias!

V: ¡Gracias a ti!

I: _(yéndose de la tienda)._

V: Ah, no puedo creer que todos los chicos guapos ya tengan novia _(deje de tristeza)._

V2: Ya, ya Nell, ya se te pasara _(tratando de consolarla)._

_/Ichigo, ya en la acera, frente al local donde había dejado a su Luz/_

I: ¿Ummm…? _(buscando con la mirada a su pelinegra)_ ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde se metió? Si le dije que me esperara aquí, que no tardaría mucho. ¿A dónde abra ido? Ya esta oscureciéndose… _(preocupado empezando a caminar, buscándole con la mirada)._

"_**Es sábado por la noche,**_

_**Y la ciudad**_

_**Esta desbordante…"**_

I: ¿Dónde estás?... ¿A dónde fuiste… Luz?...

"_**Conociéndote,**_

_**Riendo contigo,**_

_**Separado de ti…"**_

I: ¿Ah? _(viendo como, de pronto, cae algo desde el cielo, o un árbol, jeje)_ ¿Qué es esto? _(levantándolo del suelo)_ No puede ser, es…

"_**Incluso, **_

_**las estrellas **_

_**del cielo honesto **_

_**lloran…"**_

I: Su… sombrero…

No me digas que…

¿Acaso ella…? …

"_**Bien, **_

_**Tú eres,**_

_**Lo único que me falta,**_

_**Solo tú…"**_

I: No, no de nuevo, ¡Luz!, ¡Luz!, ¡Luz! _(corriendo a toda velocidad, de un shumpo; en busca de la chica pelinegra que tanto ama, y teme volver a perder)…_

"_**Es sábado por la noche,**_

_**La ciudad alegre,**_

_**Con ruido **_

_**desbordante.**_

_**Soy arrastrado **_

_**en las olas de **_

_**las personas,**_

_**Y sin destino **_

_**a donde ir.**_

_**Apoyado solo **_

_**contra la baranda,**_

_**He estado **_

_**mirando el viento…"**_

"_**Solo…**_

_**El fin de semana,**_

_**En ese momento…**_

_**Ambos creíamos que**_

_**todo iba a ir bien,**_

_**solo por tener sueños.**_

_**Cuando cierro los ojos,**_

_**Puedo oírlo;**_

_**Esa canción que yo**_

_**Había cantado para ti…"**_

_ . . ._

/

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno chicos, aquí está este capítulo, que no se si dejarlo hasta aquí, y ya pasar en el siguiente capítulo directamente _(sin tantas vueltas, eliminando los interesantes desafíos que escribí para nuestra linda parejita, con invitados especiales y todo, pero que hizo que se me extendiera mucho el fic, y me desviara un poco de la trama trágica de un principio, jeje)_, o dejarlo fluir como hasta ahora lo llevo, jeje; ya que ya tengo escrito casi todo el fic, solo me hace falta arreglar unos detalles del final del penúltimo capítulo, y los del último.

Ummm, no sé qué hacer… tal vez suba el próximo capítulo, y dependiendo de sus comentarios, veré si sigo publicando la historia como la llevo, o le hago unos ajustes, jeje.

¡Matane!

**CREDITOS:**

Esta historia es de mi loca imaginación, inspirada en los personajes del manga y anime titulado _"Bleach"_ de _Tite Kubo_ (santo troll), y en algunas canciones que ustedes ya han podido leer, y leerán más adelante.

Las líneas en negritas, cursivas y con comillas, son fragmentos de las canciones de:

* Park Jung Min: _"Winter Love (Version Japonesa)" _y_ "I Can Hear That Song"._

Y si encuentran algún dialogo con terminación en asterisco _(lalalalala*),_ es porque es un fragmento tomado ya sea del anime o del manga de _Bleach_, lo más fielmente posible, para también usar frases que han usado en la "vida real" nuestra parejita favorita, y no dejarla tan fuera de su personalidad original; además de que cuando escribía esta historia, pensaba en las escenas y los diálogos, y decía, ah, creo que algo parecido ya lo había leído en el manga o en el anime, en una situación similar, jeje, _(de ahí que juegue con su memoria, porque… si se dan cuenta…, la carta que aparece aquí, es inspirada a una que ya habían leído anteriormente, por ahí… en un manga… en un tomo 1… jeje, soy perversa, jaja.)_ así que seguiré esa línea mejor para no equivocarme mas con sus personalidades, keke.

Pd. La ropa que usaba nuestra pelinegra, es la que usa en el capítulo 342 del anime, excepto por el color de la bufanda, jeje, es que el rosa no me gusta mucho, y por eso preferí el rojo, además de que es un color que, no sé porque, se ve más en la navidad, jiji.


	4. WINTER KISS IV - ¡DIFÍCIL RETO! PROBANDO

"_**Esta ciudad agitada,**_

_**Desde aquí,**_

_**Los recuerdos,**_

_**No se han ido…**_

_**Incluso ahora,**_

_**Que he estado buscando**_

_**Por la continuación **_

_**De este sueño de mi mismo….**_

_**Mientras,**_

_**Murmurando que**_

_**Ni siquiera es el sueño**_

_**De cualquier persona…**_

_**Solo…**_

_**El fin de semana,**_

_**En ese momento…**_

_**No había**_

_**nada que**_

_**yo pudiera**_

_**temer…"**_

**WINTER KISS IV**

_**¡DIFÍCIL RETO! PROBANDO QUE NUESTROS LAZOS ¡PERDURARAN POR SIEMPRE!**_

_/En el rio*/_

L: Ah _(suspiro cansado),_ el tiempo se me agota _(viendo hacia el cielo, que ya se había tornado oscuro)_ ¿Podre decirle a tiempo la verdad? Ah… _(suspiro de nuevo)._

I: _(llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su enana)_ Ah, ¡Ahí estas!*_ (viéndola y regresándole la respiración y el alma de nuevo a su cuerpo)._

_(caminando hacia ella emocionado, hasta que nota una expresión muy melancólica en su rostro)_ ¿Por qué tienes la Mirada perdida?*

L: Por nada* _(sin voltear, aun, a ver al chico que la llamaba)._

I: ¿En serio?, Has estado muy rara últimamente…*

L: Claro que no.

L: Entonces… ¿Por qué no me has visto a los ojos?, No lo has hecho en un tiempo*; y para ser más exactos, desde que salimos de la tienda de mascotas.

L: Ummm… bueno… yo…

I: Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿No es así?*

L: ¡Ah! ¿Cómo su…?

I: Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo.*

L: ¡¿Qué?! _(volteando a verlo rápidamente, sorprendida por sus palabras, y recriminándole su actitud), _¿Qué te pasa? Primero me dices que te lo diga, y después… ¡Me dices que no!*

L: Lo siento… Solo quería asegurarme.*

L: Ummm… ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!*

I: Pero me disculpe, ¿Verdad?*

L: Bueno… si… pero…

I: Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo*, aunque solo fue por unos momentos que compartimos juntos, creo que…Casi puedo saber lo que piensas.*

L: ¿De verdad?

I: Si, ¿No me crees?

L: _(viéndolo detenidamente, notando su mirada sincera y llena de convicción)_ Chuz; Eres demasiado problemático.*

I: Si, eso creo… pero…

L: ¿Pero…?

I: Escuchare eso que tengas que decir, antes de que te vayas.*

L: Ummm… está bien…

I: Ahora vámonos, sino no te podre enseñar el lugar que quiero que veas.

L: Si… _(caminando hacia donde estaba el, alcanzándolo y…)_

Y por cierto… _(mirando las manos del chico)_ eso no es mío _(señalando el objeto que estaba sosteniendo, su sombrero)._

I: ¿Ah? ¿Esto? _(señalándolo)_ no lo creo… me lo encontré tirado por ahí, solito y abandonado en la calle, y lo que uno se encuentra en la calle, es de uno mismo.

L: Ummm… no es cierto, lo extravié por accidente _(a punto de llorar)_ y…

I: _(extendiéndoselo)_ Ten, y no lo vuelvas a perder, no me gustan que las personas pierdan así de fácil lo que les he regalado, es doloroso eso _(sonrojado)._

L: Si, gracias por encontrarlo, lo extrañe mucho, y más… porque es una parte de ti, por lo cual, lo cuidare muy bien a partir de ahora, como si fuera mi propia vida… _(abrazándolo, causando un sonrojo y un fuerte latido de corazón por parte del chico; para después pasar a ponérselo, pero sin conseguirlo)._

I: A ver, trae, yo te lo pongo _(acercándose a ella, colocándose detenida y delicadamente)._

L: Ummm… _(causándole un latido de corazón también)._

I: Ya esta, te queda muy bien.

L: ¿De verdad?

I: Si.

L: Que bueno… menos mal _(sonrisa por parte de la chica, y sonrojos por parte de ambos chicos)._

_/Minutos después, frente a un enorme letrero de luces resplandecientes que ponía como nombre "Sode no Shirayuki", la aventura en Hielo Blanco…/_

L: ¡Oh!... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué está sucediendo?*

I: ¿No es obvio?, Es patinaje sobre hielo.*

L: Bueno, si… pero… lo que quise decir fue…*

I: Te quedaste viendo este lugar en un anuncio de televisión, mientras caminábamos en el centro comercial; así que pensé que tal vez, querías venir aqui.*

L: ¿Huh?... Chuzt… Tonto…* _(sonriéndole, sintiéndose muy feliz, por haber escogido un lugar al que ella quería ir, en vez de que él quería, y por saber que él se había dado cuenta de ese gusto, y que la conocía y comprendía, más de lo que ella misma lo hacía)._

I: Si, solo un poco, cuando estoy a tu lado _(regresándole de igual forma, esa cálida sonrisa que le dedico)._

_/Preparándose para entrar a la Pista de Hielo/_

I: ¡Vamos!*

L: ¡Espera!*

I: ¿Ummm?* ¿Qué ocurre?

L: Bueno… es que…

I: ¿Es que qué?

L: ¡Jamás había hecho esto!

I: No te preocupes, no eres la única… _(señalando a otras personas que se caían torpemente, y lloraban desconsoladamente)._

L: Eh…. Bueno… _(nerviosa al ver esas escenas horrendamente horrorosas, dolorosas y mortales para ella)_ mejor… yo no…

I: No tengas miedo, yo te enseñaré como _(extendiéndole una mano)._

L: Esta bien, Ichigo, confió en ti.

I: Si… _(con una linda sonrisa de satisfacción en el rosto)._

_/Ya, dentro de la pista de hielo, Ichigo sosteniente delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra, mientras comienzan a patinar…/_

I: De acuerdo, te voy a soltar.*

L: ¡Espera!, ¡No tan rápido!*

_(Ichigo le suelta la mano a su acompañante, y la joven pierde el equilibrio por un momento; pero después, logra mantenerlo…)._

L: Ah, ¡Qué te parece! No me ca…*

_(Hasta que lo pierde por completo, y está a punto de caerse, cuando… Apresuradamente Ichigo corre hacia ella, y le extiende los brazos, y la atrapa ágilmente, entre ellos…)_

I:¡Te tengo!*

L: Ah, gracias…*

I: No hay de que… Luz…

_(Se quedan observando el uno al otro, con confianza y calidez)._

_/Pasado un tiempo después…./_

Comentarista de la Pista de Hielo: Aaaa _(probando el micrófono) _Hola, mis queridos amigos, soy su anfitrión Shiba Kaien, trayéndoles de nueva cuenta, la una nueva edición, del concurso de ¡Patinaje Rítmico Navideño! _(aplausos, aplausos)._

L: Ichigo _(jalándole un poco el abrigo del chico)._

I: ¿Ummm…?

L: ¿Qué es eso de Patinaje Rítmico?

I: Ummm… no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que es…

K: Bueno, bueno, ya, ya, tranquilos chicos _(tratando de aplicar a las "bestias" del público, con un movimiento de manos indicando que ya le bajen a su despapaye) _sé que esto les emociona tanto como a mí, pero…, si por ahí hay personitas que aun se preguntan ¿Qué carajo es eso del patinaje rítmico?, bueno, pues le voy a decir; el Patinaje Rítmico, es la mezcla de la belleza del patinaje sobre hielo, con la belleza de la música siendo interpretada en un balseo con nada más y nada menos que tus patines, tu cuerpo y tu pasión por este bello arte.

L: Oh, Ichigo, eso suena muy difícil, lo bueno que no vamos a participar en esto…

I: Si… es difícil, y vergonzoso...

K: Y la buena noticia que les traigo este año es que, debido a sus grandes dotes artísticas de patinaje….

I: ¿Dotes artísticas de patinaje?

K: Todas las parejas que se encuentran en este momento, ¡Han sido aceptadas para entrar al concurso!

I y L: ¡¿Qué?!

K: ¡Y no pueden retractarse!

L: No puede ser… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ich…?

I: _(colocando sus manos frente a su pecho en forma de X, y gritando enérgicamente)_ ¡Me rehusó!

K: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Escuche bien por ahí? Tú… ¿Dijiste que te rehusabas?

I: _(volteando a ver a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que TODOS los ahí presentes, habían escuchado su negación) _¡Así es!… _(afirmando mas, para no verse como un tonto, más de lo que ya se había hecho ver)._

K: Ah, en verdad no puedo creerlo, después de ser tan buenos patinadores, y acabarse la pista ustedes solitos, ¿Vas a dejar a esa bella señorita_ (señalando a la pelinegra que lo acompañaba) _vestida y alborotada como novia de pueblo?

I: Eh… no… pero…

L:_ (diciéndole en voz baja) _Está bien Ichigo, no es necesario que te pongas nervioso, no me afecta para nada no entrar al concurso, de verdad yo estoy bien con…

K: O peor aún, ¿Impedirle la posibilidad de obtener uno de nuestros más grandes y codiciados premios?

L: ¿Eh? ¿Premios?…

K: Que van desde viajes, hasta joyas…

L: Ah…, no me interesan…

I: A mí tampoco…

K: Y…

I y L: ¿Y…?

K: La oportunidad de que nuestro invitado especial de este año, que cantara, en vivo, las canciones que ustedes tendrán que interpretar sobre el Hielo; sea el que les dé un conejo Chappy con su autógrafo…

L: ¿Eh? ¿Dijo conejo Chappy? _(brillándole mas los ojitos como niña pequeña)._

Público: ¿Y quién es ese invitado especial? ¿Ah?

K: Bueno, que bien que lo preguntan, ese invitado especial es…

¿?: ¡Hola! _(apareciendo en el escenario, en medio de luces y una cortina de humo)._

Público: ¡Park Jung Min!

Jung Min: Si, si soy yo _(sonriéndole a su público amable y cálidamente)._

Publico, especialmente el femenino: ¡Ah!_ (dejando escapar tremendos suspiras y gritos)._

_L: Ichigo (jalándolo nuevamente del abrigo)._

_I: ¿Si…?_

L: Definitivamente, ¡Hay que participar en este concurso!

I: ¡¿Qué?!

_/En la fila del registro de concursantes/_

L: Definitivamente ¡Tengo que ganar ese premio! _(muy entusiasta, echándose porras a ella misma)._

I: Eh… perdón que te lo diga enana, pero… ¿Estas realmente segura de esto?

L: Si, ¿Por qué?

I: ¿Cómo que por qué? Es que acaso ya se te olvido que ¡Tú no sabes patinar bien! podrías lastimarte y…

L: No te preocupes, Kaien-dono dijo que lo hacía muy bien…

I: ¿Kaien-dono? Ummm… _(molesto)._

L: Además, gracias a mi buen maestro, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme y de que temer _(guiñándole un ojo, mientras le levanta el pulgar derecho)_ jojo.

I: Enana…

_(acercándose a la mesa del registro, registrándose)._

K: _(en el micrófono)_ Ah, y por cierto, se me olvido comentarles, por petición de los miembros de nuestro jurado, (_presentándolos) _¡El comentarista más influyente de chismes y espectáculos Urahara Kisuke, la ganadora de 3 medallas de oro a nivel mundial en baile artístico Shinoin Youruichi, el diseñador de ropa más importante a nivel mundial, que solo hace ropa a los famosos bellos Ayasegawa Yumichika, la niña que desde pequeña nos cautivo en varios juegos olímpicos con su elegancia, porte, talento y carisma a la hora de realizar su gimnasia rítmica, nada sincronizado y claro, patinaje sobre hielo Kusajishi Yachiru, y el dueño de esta pista de hielo y varios parques temáticos mas el querido señor Juishiro Ukitake que viene acompañado de nuestro querido especialista en las bellas artes del hielo, Hitsugaya Toushiro!

_Jurado:_ _(saludando al público mientras eran nombrados)_

Urahara: ¡Hola! ¡Hola!,

Youruichi: ¡Qué tal chicos guapos!,

Yumichika: ¡Como les va linduras!,

Yachiru: ¡Quiero dulces por favor!,

Ukitake: Yachiru-chan, ¿Quieres que te comparta un poco de los dulces que había traído para darle a Shiro-chan?,

Yachiru: ¡Sí!

Toushiro: Oyes Ukitake, ¡No me llames así!,

Ukitake: Pero Shiro-chan….

K: Bueno, bueno, en lo que ellos se arreglan, pasemos a la petición que hicieron los jueces… y esta es que… todos los concursantes… ¡Usen vestuarios especiales que reflejen alguna leyenda o historia mitológica!

Concursantes: ¡Eh! Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

K: Como escucharon, cada concursante tiene que usar un vestuario especial, pero este tiene que ir a la par con el de su pareja,

Concursantes: ¡¿Cómo?!

K: Si, ustedes pasaran individualmente a esos vestidores _(señalando unos vestidores a su lado derecho, el de los chicos, y otros a su lado izquierdo, el de las chicas)_, donde escogerán el vestuario que crean que le va más adecuado a su pareja, después de eso, lo pondrán en esas cajas, que le serán llevadas a su respectiva pareja para que se ponga el vestuario, y con forme terminen de vestirse, será el orden en que podrán pasar a la pista a interpretar la canción que nuestro invitado Park Jung Min _(señalando al chico que está a su lado),_ crea que es conveniente para ustedes y el concepto de su vestuario.

JM: Si, así es _(cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación)._

_K: Pero…_

Concursantes: ¿Pero…?

K: Si, entre una pareja ya formada por ustedes mismos, no escogen el vestuario que corresponda a la misma pareja legendaria o mitológica… tendrán que bailar con la persona que traiga el vestuario de la pareja que les corresponde según la leyenda o la mitología, o… ¡Renunciar a este concurso y a esta pista para siempre!

Concursantes: ¡No puede ser!... _(sorprendidos y angustiados)._

L. Ah, yo en verdad quiero ganar ese premio Ichigo, pero… ¿Cómo le haremos?

I: Ummm… No lo sé mi Luz… no lo sé…

JM: Vamos, vamos _(viendo las expresiones de los concursantes y dirigiéndose a ellos para reconfortarlos)_ No se desanimen, se que podrán lograrlo, confíen en el amor que sienten por su pareja, y _(viendo más detenidamente a Ichigo y a su acompañante)_ en esos lazos que han formado y han perdurado por tanto tiempo; eso es la fuerza y el motor que les llevara a tomar la decisión correcta para seguir con esa persona que aman, manteniendo unidos sus corazones por ese valioso lazo inquebrantable…

L: Jung Min – San…. _(conmovida y revitalizada por sus palabra)_ Está bien ¡Así lo hare!

I: Enana… _(sorprendido por sus palabras y su reacción)._

JM: Muy bien, esa es la actitud señorita _(con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y levantándole el pulgar derecho)_.

K: Bueno, muy bien, es hora de comenzar, en sus marcas, listos… ¡A escoger su vestuario!_(todo mundo corre apresurado para los vestidores)…_

_/En el vestidor de las chicas/_

Chica: Ummm… ¿Que le gustaría ponerse a Youngui?…

Chica 2: ¿Con cuál se vería más guapo mi Jun?…

K: _(entrando a los vestidores para supervisar como iban con el trabajo dado)_ ¿Cómo van chicas?

Chicas: Muy bien Kaien-san.

K: _(deteniéndose justo atrás de nuestra pelinegra favorita, mientras observaba y palpaba detenidamente dos vestuarios que habían captado su atención)_ ¿Cómo va señorita?

L. Oh, bien Kaien-dono, aunque… estoy un poco indecisa entre estos dos vestuarios, no se cual se ajuste en su totalidad a la personalidad de Ichigo…

K: Ummm, pues yo creo que debes de fijarte en cómo es su corazón, cuando esta junto al tuyo…

L. ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

K: Si, recuerda que esto no es un concurso individual, sino de parejas, unidas por un mismo ser, por una misma mente, por un mismo corazón, por una misma alma…

L. Ya veo Kaien-dono, tiene razón… así que…

K: Que te recomiendo este _(señalando un vestuario de shinigami común)_, le queda a su actitud oscura de muerto que se carga…

L: Kaien-dono, ¡No sea así!

K: Bueno, yo solo decía…; yo se que escogerás el traje adecuado que refleje bien su historia… bye bye _(despidiéndose con unas palmaditas en el hombreo de la chica, para después alejarse del lugar)…_

L: Ummm… que refleje bien nuestra historia… _(chocando con un mostrador, haciendo que se le caiga, la cajita que le había dado la vendedora de helados, y agachándose para recogerla, recuerda lo que le había dicho)_ ya veo… la leyenda de la Luna Blanca y el Sol Negro…

JM: Ah, _(llegando de pronto a donde estaba la pelinegra)_ quieres representar esa historia… ya veo… ustedes son amantes que solo se pueden ver cierta fecha, y por cierto tiempo, debido a la trágica maldición que tiene que separar al Sol y a la Luna para vivir en un cierto equilibrio, ¿No es así?

L: Ummm…

JM: Buena elección, les va muy bien… _(dándose la vuelta, yéndose del lugar)._

_L: Si… ¿Eh? (dirigiendo su mirada justo en el anaquel donde Min había señalado con la mirada momentos antes, y donde había tomado Kaien anteriormente el traje de Shinigami, notando que atrás del hueco que había dejado el traje, había un fondo oculto, lo abre, y descubre que guardaba otro taraje…) _Ah, ya sé que es lo que Ichigo usara para representar nuestra historia de amor, gracias Kaien- dono, Jung Min – san…

K: Bueno, bueno, ya se acabo el tiempo, nuestros concursantes, ya eligieron el vestuario para su pareja, ya se les hizo llegar, y ya se terminaron de vestir, así que ¡Vamos a ver los resultados!

_(saliendo poco a poco las parejas que estaban concursando)_

K: Oh, no puede ser, _(viendo la vestimenta de las parejas que van saliendo) _creo que esta noche vamos a tener muchas nuevas parejitas…

Chica: ¡No!, ¡Me niego a patinar con este hombre tan feo!

Chico: ¡Ni que fueras una miss universo mocosa!

Chica: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

K: Ya, ya, ¡Descalificados entonces!

Chicos: Pero…

Chica 2: Pero mi vida… no te vayas…

K: Y ustedes también, ¡Descalificados entonces! ¡Ni se les ocurra volver a pisar nunca más este sagrado suelo de hielo!

Chicos 2: Ah… pero por favor… ¡Denos otra oportunidad!

K: ¡No! ¡Fuera de aquí! (corriéndolos con un movimiento de mano y una mirada altanera).

Público: _/p. Que duro puede llegar a ser Kaien sempai…/_

L:_ (en el vestuario de las chicas) _Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta… no quiero que me descalifiquen… o peor aun… _(viendo como dos parejas eran emparejadas con otras personas completamente extrañas, y que parecía no importarles mucho eso…)_ que emparejen al tonto _(claro, no hay que perder la costumbre de cómo llamar a nuestro pelinaranja favorito, aunque sea en estos momentos tan inciertos, jeje)_ de Ichigo con alguien más…

I: _(en el vestuario de los chicos)_ Ah, espero no haberme equivocado, y que nuestra historia si sea como yo la imagine y me la apropie desde que la conocí, no podría soportar que se fuera con otro… que no la cuidara al momento del patinaje rítmico, o peor aun… que la cuide demasiado _(imaginándose escenas amorosas no aptas para menores, jeje)_ maldito _(dando un puñetazo contra la pared)._

K: Bueno, _(leyendo su tarjeta de presentación)_ nuestra siguiente pareja está conformada, originalmente, por Kurosaki Ichigo y… ¿Luna Blanca? _(sorprendido por leer ese "Nombre")…_

L: _(escuchando como la llamaban al escenario)_ ¿No se supone que me había llamado Luz? Ah (suspirando resignada a su suerte), eso me pasa por dejar que el nos inscribiera a los dos…

I: _(escuchando en su vestidor, como los habían llamado, e imaginándose la reacción que tendría su pobre acompañante en ese momento)_ Perdóname Luz, pero como aun no se tu nombre real, y no quería compartir con nadie más el nombre que te di, porque solo yo puedo usarlo, decidí usar mi segunda opción de nombre…

K: Ahhh… adelante, ¡Pasen aquí!

_(Saliendo ambos jóvenes con sus respectivos atuendos, Ichigo… usando un pantalón negro algo holgado con un lazo blanco como cinturón, con una camisa igualmente negra con contorno blanco, ceñida a su cuerpo, pero con caída larga en forma de picos, dejando ver al caminar, que por dentro era de color rojo, todo esto tipo kimono, pero menos holgado y más moderno, patines color negro, con algunos toques de flamas rojas, y con el detalle de traer una espada totalmente negra, con empuñadura en forma de dos S cuadradas unidas armoniosamente, y colgándole de la misma, una cadena igualmente negra; y la chica con un kimono blanco como la nieve, más detallado y moderno, con lazos colgando desde la parte de atrás, pareciendo ser alas, y con un adorno blanco en su cabeza, con patines blancos con destellos de copos de nieve azulados, y con una espada completamente blanca, desde su hoja, hasta la empuñadora redonda y el lazo que esta traía (Nota. Imagínense para ambos, que iban vestidos con el traje de su bankai, jeje, mas que ella se había pintado el cabello blanco, e Ichi se había puesto una peluca negra, luciendo el cabello como en su liberación final, Mugetsu))_

JM: _(viéndolos pasar a la pista con detenimiento)_ Vaya, sí que son una pareja verdaderamente sincronizada, o… con un verdadero lazo de amor…

_Recordándolo…_

_I: Si, este es, están blanco que refleja perfectamente su pureza, su luz, la luz que vino a mi vida, detuvo mi lluvia interior, y se convirtió en esa leyenda… se convirtió en mi luz de luna y… _

_JM: "Tú eres mi luz de Luna, y Yo soy tu Sol…"_

_I: ¿Eh?_

_JM:"Porque tú eres tan, tan Beautiful"_

_I: ¿Qué fue eso?_

_JM: Solo un fragmento de una canción que se llama "Beautiful" _

_I: Ya veo…_

_JM: ¿Te gusto?_

_I: Si… refleja mucho nuestra histor…_

_JM: Su historia ¿Verdad?_

_I: Ah…_

_/Y así pasaron todas las parejas, quedando al final solo 4, y una a una fueron pasando a la pista, recibiendo duras criticas de los jueces, porque no se sincronizaban bien, no tenían esa pasión a la hora de interpretar su acrobacia y papel, por sus caídas horrendas, por levantar mucho hielo, etc., hasta que, al final, por decisión del cantante, saltándose las reglas que había dicho el anfitrión, pasaron a nuestra pareja favorita, "El Sol Negro y La Luna Blanca"…/_

K: Bueno, Jung Min, ¿Y cuál será la canción que interpretaras para esta pareja? La cual veo que no le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegaron.

JM: Bueno, veras Kaien _(sentado en una silla roja oscura, cruzándose de brazos en forma pensativa),_ eso es por muchos factores, el primero es porque yo vi desde que llegaron a la pista de hielo, y note que la chica no sabía nada sobre patinaje; pero después de un rato de que el chico le enseño muy dedicadamente como patinar, ¡Ya parecía toda una profesional! En verdad, ¡Me sorprendió ver mucho ese cambio! Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, ¡No lo hubiera creído!

K: El poder de la dedicación, la pasión y el amor…

JM: Si, yo también opino lo mismo, por eso, es el otro factor por el que me fije en ellos.

K: ¿En serio?

I: Si, se ve que sienten mucho amor entre ellos, a pesar del largo tiempo que vivieron separados…

K: ¿A qué te refieres Jung Min?

JM: ¿Que acaso no es muy obvio? ¡Su vestimenta lo refleja!, por ello, he decidido cantarles una canción muy especial, y ya que estamos en invierno, y hay amor entre ellos desde entonces, la canción que les cantare, y espero puedan reflejarla adecuadamente, es…

_/Tras bambalinas/_

I: ¿Cómo que no sabes bailar?

L: Lo siento mucho Ichigo, por la emoción del Chappy, y de conocer a Park Jung Min, se me olvido considerar ese pequeño detalle _(agachando la cabeza tristemente)._

I: Ah, está bien, no te preocupes, solo sígueme, yo te iré guiando.

L: ¿En verdad sabes bailar?

I: Lo básico, pero confió en que Min, nos de la canción adecuada para interpretarla…

L: _/¿p. Min…? ¿De cuándo acá tanta confianza entre ustedes dos?.../_

Kaien: ¿Es…?

Jung Min: _"Winter Love"…_

_ . . ._

/

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, si me atreví a subir este capítulo, jeje, ¿Que les pareció? Díganme, ¿Le continuo o no? ¿Quieren saber el resto del concurso _(que ya escribí, pero siento que ya me salí mucho de la trama de un principio y ya alargue la historia que tenía pensado en un principio que fuera corta y con algo de misterio; y por eso decidí mejor no subirlo hoy, aunque me quedo algo curioso, jeje) _o mejor ya voy directo al grano y resuelvo los cabos sueltos que deje por ahí en los primeros capítulos si el concurso y lo que vine después de este?

¡Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias!

Es importante para mí saberlo, ya que terminare esta historia a más tardar, antes de año nuevo _(ya que tengo casi todo el fic terminado, y ya quiero llegar a mi último capítulo, donde plasmo mejor el verdadero propósito de esta historia y la visión que me motivo a escribirla),_ ya que en un principio la iba a terminar hoy, pero como hice de esta cita, una cita muy larga, se me complico mucho; pero si me gusto, porque pude meter a esos invitados especiales y hacerla un poco más animada, jeje_._

Bueno, ¡Espero sus comentarios lo más pronto posible!

¡Nos leemos después!

¡Matane!

Pd. Perdón por los errores ortográficos y de redacción, lo siento mucho.

Y

Pd2. Dentro de los invitados especiales, hay uno que me gusto mucho incluir, y es… ¡Park Jung Min!, uno de mis cantantes y personas favoritas de la vida, jeje; el cual, decidí incluirlo en el fic como personaje, porque quería darle un poco más de merito con esto, ya que la mayoría de los versos en negritas que aparecen y a parecerán a lo largo de este fic, son de las canciones de este cantante, y se me hizo justo darle crédito más explícitamente por usarlas aquí, keke; y también, porque esto es como un regalo que le hago a él por su gentileza hacia mí, el día que lo conocí en persona cara a cara, jeje; espero, si este capítulo y el siguiente quedaron muy bien, que él pueda ampliar su conocimiento del español, y algún día, el pueda leer esta historia, y le saque al menos una sonrisa, jeje; si no, ¡Mejor que nunca la lea!... qué vergüenza…, jiji.

**CREDITOS:**

Esta historia es de mi loca imaginación, inspirada en los personajes del manga y anime titulado _"Bleach"_ de _Tite Kubo_ (santo troll), y en algunas canciones que ustedes ya han podido leer, y leerán más adelante.

Las líneas en negritas, cursivas y con comillas, son fragmentos de las canciones de:

* Park Jung Min: _"I Can Hear That Song" _yun pequeño fragmento de su canción_ "Beautiful"._

Y si encuentran algún dialogo con terminación en asterisco _(lalalalala*)_ es un fragmento tomado del capítulo 342 del anime de _Bleach_, se que lo que aparece en este capítulo que escribí es la parte del relleno todavía, pero es que ese relleno es hermoso, y no pude evitar integrarlo como parte de la historia, jeje.


End file.
